We're not love birds
by captainswanfans
Summary: Au: HIGH SCHOOL STORY! What happens when you have a boy and a girl in love with too much pride? A world full of drama! Emma is dating the captain of the football team while Hook is dating the most popular girl in school. Hook wants Emma and secretly she wants him as well, what more can I say! Can these two love bird have a happy ending? CAPTAINSWAN!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: High school love birds

"Hook, fucking stop staring at my ass!" I stand back up, all I did was pick up my pencil, and I don't deserve this. I can't believe that I have known this idiot since 7th grade and that we're in 12th now!

"Darling, you don't have an ass." Hook chuckles as he fist bumps his best friends Victor Whale and Jefferson. The rebels of the school, pigs, but I'm one of the worst rebels too, the only difference is that I'm a girl.

"You're one to talk; you have nothing in those pants of yours." I shoot back at him. We have fucking five classes together and it is killing me.

"Would you like me to show you beautiful?" He raises an eyebrow, and I roll my eyes.

"Your buddies probably have more to offer and that's just sad." I raise my eyebrow in challenge.

"Hey, don't involve us in your love lives!" Victor complains on the left side of Hook.

"Oh my god, don't ever say that again!" I groan, and Hook just winks at me.

"Jones, Swan! Do you have anything to say to the class?" Mrs. Blue asks us. We turn to look at her. She has her arms folded, the whole class is silent.

"The love birds were just having an argument!" Jefferson laughs. We both give him a death glare.

"We're not dating," Hook defends because his girlfriend Milah is giving his the death look too.

"Please be quiet!" she demands and turns back to the board.

"Thanks a lot!" I whisper to him.

He leans over his desk so his face is next to mine. "Any time darling." He takes a piece of my hair and begins to play with it. I whack him in the face to get him away.

"Swan! Jones! I am done with you two! Go to the principal's office now!" Mrs. Blue orders. Hook stands up and offers me a hand to get up. I push it away and stomp out the room. My best friends Mary Margaret, Regina (Regina is my sister), and Ruby are just giggling.

Hook walks out the room with a winning smirk on. "What are you smiling about?" I ask as we walk in the halls.

"I got out of class, why wouldn't I be?" he explains. We stand side by side all the way to the principal's office.

"Whatever Hook, just stop staring at my ass and we'll be good," I demand.

"Darling, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Hook tilts his head.

"I have a boyfriend Hook," I defend.

"Oh yes, the dashing Graham , captain of the football team," Hook explains.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous," I throw his words back at him.

"Original love," he rolls his eyes, and for a second it seemed like he actually was jealous.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I comment.

"Perhaps I would." He dips his head down and chuckles lightly.

"Don't pull that crap Hook, it won't work." I walk faster now but he is right on my heels.

"Pull what crap, love? You have known me since we were in middle school," he explains, and I shake my head.

"Let just get to the principal's office," I snap.

"Why Swan, I never knew you were afraid of getting in trouble?" he smirks.

"Well, I wouldn't but I have plans and I don't want to ruin them," I explain.

"What plans love?"

"None of your business."

"Does it have to do with the captain?" he guesses.

"Jealous?" I smirk.

"Jealous that he got to be captain when I should have been, beautiful."

"Whatever Jones."

xxx

"Emma! You have to tell us what happened with you and Hook!" Regina squeals when I get to our lunch table.

"Nothing happened, he was just being a dickhead as usual." I sit in the chair next to Mary Margaret.

"That is a total lie!" Ruby protests.

"Yeah! Look at Milah over there! She is having a total fit!" Marg Margaret points to her table. I see Hook and Milah standing while having a heated conversation. Milah looks really pissed while Hook looks nervous. He looks around the cafeteria but stops when he catches my eyes. He winks at me and gets a slap on the head from Milah because of it.

"Oh my god, he winked at you! What happened in the principal's office?" Ruby squeals.

_"Its not my fault that Swan here can't take her eyes off of me." Killian sits in the chair in front of Principal Gold._

_"Don't you mean that you can't take your eyes off of my ass!" I defend in the seat next to him._

_"See! It's not my fault that Emma has an amazing ass!" Killian smirks._

_"Earlier you said that I didn't even have an ass!"_

_"That's because my girlfriend was in the room darling."_

_"Well how about you just look at her and not me?"_

_"But it's so much more fun looking at you, Beautiful."_

_"Don't call me that! Unlike you, I am faithful in a relationship!"_

_"Please Swan, I have seen you stare at me! But you shouldn't have any shame," he adds._

_"Wait! I don't see why you two are in trouble?" Gold interrupts our conversation. I love our principal; he lets us get out of trouble so many times because he was once in our shoes, but Hook hates his gut. (Gold and Milah slept together and when Hook found out he started hating him, don't ask how I found out about that.)_

_"It's all Hooks fault!"_

_"You're just mad that I caught you staring at me love!"_

_"Don't call me that!" I grab my things and stomp out. _

"Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ happened! I'm dating Graham!" I turn back to the girls.

"You know half the school ships Hook and you! And after that little stunt in class everyone is talking about you two now," Regina comments.

"I am glad Emma is dating Graham, he is great for her." Mary Margaret adds.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Well, he is great for everyone, he is Prince Charming!" Ruby comments.

"No that's Mary Margaret's boyfriend, David." Regina winks.

"And your man, Robin, is with Marian, over there." I point out. Robin and Hook are roommates since Hook needed more money for his apartment when Liam left for the Navy (It's scary how much I know about him, but in my defense he knows a lot about me too).

Robin and Marian are sitting at the table with all of Hook's friends.

"Speaking of men," Ruby looks at David and Graham walking towards us. Graham looks furious while David looks like he has not a care in the world.

"Hey babe, I will be back in a second." Graham kisses me on the corner of my mouth and stomps over to Hook's table.

"Oh my god, what is he doing?" I whisper. We are all looking at their table, but I can't make out what they are saying. I see Graham push Hook and he pushes him back. We all get up and walk to the table without having a panic attack.

"Back off Jones, she is taken, or do I need to give you a lesson on stealing?" Graham growls.

"Mate, you can share, can't you." Hook smirks. Oh shit, Hook wants this fight to happen. He wants to get us all riled up.

"Okay guys, that's enough." I step between them.

"Not until I show this dick to leave you alone!" Graham doesn't look at me, but at Hook.

"You couldn't get her away from me even if you wanted too." Hook takes my hand and spins me into his arms. "See? We're like magnets." Hook chuckles. I shove him away from me.

"Hook, I know what you are doing and it is not going to work!" I turn to Graham, "I can deal with Hook, okay. He just wants a fight Graham, don't give into it."

"But...!" He begins.

"What the hell are you doing Hook?" Milah comes barging in.

"Oh shut up, you won't stop Hook even if you stripped for him." I snap. I literally hate Milah (I partially believe that's why Hook dates her).

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Milah slaps me. I touch the spot where she slapped me and look at her. I punch her making her fall to the ground.

"You little bitch!" Milah yells and gets up. Hook pulls her away from me but she is able to hit me at the last once. Ruby is about to come in and hit her but Victor holds her waist so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Come at me Milah, I will mess you up just like I did last year!" Graham finally grabs me by the waist and pulls me away too.

"At least my woman knows how to throw a punch," Graham comments, seemingly unable to just keep his mouth shut.

"I know mate, wonder why I want to jump her bones." Hook winks at me signaling that he won't stop the fight. Graham lets go of me and walks up to Hook and punches him; Hook punches him back. Regina comes running in to try to help me pull the boys away when Robin pulls her out of their way when she almost gets hit. Mary Margaret is being held by David. All these men trying to keep their women safe while mine gets me in an even worse situation!

"Stop! Come on, Graham he is just saying that to get you mad!" I yell as I try to pull them away.

"Yeah, come on dearies!" We all stop what we are doing and turn to the voice, Gold. He only says dearie when he is mad or happy and I don't think he is happy. "In. My. Office. All three of you!" he demands.

"This is all your fault!" I elbow Hook in the chest as we walk with Gold.

"Ouch love, watch for the goods," he whispers back to me. Graham puts his arm around my waist and walks fast in front of Hook.

Jealousy, I hate it.

xxx

We all walk out of the office. Hook and I get detention while Graham gets a warning since he wasn't in there earlier as we were.

"Well darling, I guess you're stuck with me after school," Hook lights up and I stop walking.

"I don't get how Milah can keep dating you while you flirt with every girl in the school!" I look at the ground then shake my head and keep walking.

"First of all I only flirt with you darling..."

"Liar."

"Second of all she stays because I am the hottest guy in the school."

"I don't get how she can do that, I wouldn't be able to handle it, plus you're not the hottest." I go to my locker because I have to get back to class.

"Hey, Milah doesn't complain," Hook leans on the locker next to mine.

"Yeah and I will never know why," I say plainly and shut my locker.

xxx

"Emma I want you to stop talking to Hook, he is trouble." Graham kisses me, five minutes before the bell rings.

"I'm trouble. Plus I can deal with him, but you on the other side..."

"He deserved everything he got," he defends.

"Yeah, but you didn't deserve what you got," I smile at him.

"Just be careful, okay?" he asks, before I give him a peck on the lips.

"Of course, plus he has Milah so you're good," Ruby comes up to me and Graham at my locker.

"Hey, you are still in for the mall right?" she asks.

"Yeah, just pick me up from detention," I say, making Ruby groan.

"Ugh, fine but..." The bell rings and everyone is running out, "I will ask you about it later!" She get dragged away by Regina and Mary Margaret.

"See you tomorrow." Graham kisses me and walks away.

"Ugh, an hour more with Hook, just my luck," I whisper on my way to detention.

xxx

I walk in and sit in my usual place. I put my feet up on a chair and recline. Hook comes walking in with Victor, Jefferson and Robin. Hook sits next to me while his friends sit around him. He winks at me as the teacher comes in.

"You know the rules: No food, no talking, no electronics. I will be back in a second." She storms out of the class room. Stupid teacher… Who leaves rebels alone after school?

"So Swan, your boyfriend here to guard you from me?" Hook chuckles with the rest of his friends.

"Is your girlfriend here to order you around?" I bark back at him. He stops laughing while his friends are trying to hold their laugh, "Did she let you off the leash?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" I laugh, and he is just staring at me in defeat.

"Well, what do you know his bark is worse than his bite," I add and his friends can't hold their laugh anymore because Hook totally lost this battle.

"Well you would know about my bite wouldn't you?" Hook leans to me closer and smirks.

"Please, you bark at me but you bite Milah and let's keep it that way." I shove him a little bit, because he really has no concept whatsoever of personal space.

"Aw you don't want to know how I bite," he growls in my ear then kiss my cheek before moving back where he once was. Before I say anything more the teacher comes back in.

I glare at him but he just winks.

xxx

I walk out of the school while I drag my bag on the ground. Hook almost got us in trouble again. Dickhead.

"Swan, wait up!" Hook comes up to me, "Where are you off to I'll give you a ride."

"It's okay, my sister is picking me up, we're going to the mall," I explain.

"The one next to Granny's?" he asks.

"Yeah why?" I turn to him.

"No reason," he smirks, and I let out a breath knowing that I shouldn't have told him.

Ruby's car speeds into the school parking lot, "Jump in loser!" Regina yells with her sunglasses on. All the girls are packed in, so I run up to the other side and jump in. Ruby pokes her head out, "Wanna join us? We've got an extra seat!" she yells to Hook.

"Rubes!" I whine.

"Shut up! I'm doing this for you!" she says just as her head makes its way back into the car.

"It's okay Rube, plus Victor thinks you're a fox!" Hook yells to her, making her squeal. "See you later Ems," he winks at me then walks to his car. Regina turns the music back on and Ruby hits the gas.

"I can't believe Victor thinks I'm a fox!" Ruby fantasies.

"Well, the way he was holding you in the lunch room totally proves it!" Mary Margaret comments and Ruby squeals even louder.

"Oh and Ems? Graham called you about the dance in two weeks," Regina winks at me.

"No! Emma needs to go with Hook!" Ruby argues.

"I am dating Graham! Get that Hook thing out of your head!" I flick her in the head.

"Yeah, and he is taken already. Plus we planned on a double date before the dance." Mary Margaret comments.

"Wait, why wasn't I aware of this!?" Regina turns to look at us in the back.

"Yeah I am with Regina on this," Ruby adds.

"Well, you don't have dates yet!" Mary Margaret defends.

"Well I could always go with Daniel, since Robin is with Marian," Regina sulks.

"And I can get Victor to ask me out in two weeks!" Ruby pops in.

"Oh my god, you haven't even told us what happened with you and Hook today!" Mary Margaret adds and I groan.

xxx

"Emma, I don't know why you guys don't just go out, I mean everyone knows that you two would make the cutest couple!" Ruby says after I tell them the whole story.

"Yeah, you two know each other so much it puzzles me how you guys have not gone out yet." Regina adds.

"I'm happy Ems here hasn't given' into him, I don't know how Milah deals with him," Mary Margaret speaks up.

"I know right? Milah is so bossy and rude and protective but she can't hold onto him long enough for him to stop flirting with all the other girls in school," I say as we walk out of one of the shop in the mall.

"He hasn't flirted with any other girl this year except for Milah and you," Regina comments.

"Really?" I ask, having difficulty to believe it.

"Yeah, that's why Graham gets so protective with you," Ruby adds.

"Wow, I never noticed, but it doesn't matter, he isn't even a friend," I defend.

"Come on, people call you two the love birds of Storybrooke high!" Ruby giggles.

"Ugh not this again let's talk about how Regina is drooling over Robin!" I change the subject as we go to the food court.

"He doesn't even notice me!" Regina pouts.

"Excuse me! He was all over you when the fight in the cafeteria happened!" Mary Margaret points out.

"Yeah! And I heard that he got Marian mad because of it too!" Ruby adds.

"Really! But what is the chance he will break up with Marian before the dance?" Regina asks.

"The same chance Graham and Emma have to break up before the dance," Ruby replies.

"Whoa, don't bring my love life into this," I comment.

"I am just saying with Hook all over you!" Ruby throws her hands up.

"Emma will not give up a man like Graham for some rebel," Mary Margaret defends.

"Thank you!" I add. Mary Margaret always is on my side when it comes to guys.

"Okay, okay, okay, let's just get something to eat I'm starving!" Regina demands.

xxx

We walk out to the car when it gets around six and we all see a bag on the top of the car. We go around it, and see the words _For Swan, Hook_ on the bag_._

"Oh my god, open it!" Regina squeals. We pointedly look at her, she never encouraged me and Hook to date, "What? I might ship you two a little."

"Yes! I knew I wasn't the only one!" Ruby gives Regina high five.

I take the bag and open it to find the math homework I missed in Mrs. Blue's class earlier today because of him. I take it out and see the whole paper is done, a sticky note on top of it, _It's okay, it's not my work and it's 100% right. Let this be an apology for giving you a crappy day._

"That is..." I begin but I don't know what to say.

"So nice," Mary Margaret says.

"Come on, let's just go home." I jump into the back seat before anyone can see the smile I am trying to hide.

xxx

"Emma! Emma!" Cora comes running into my room when we get home, "I found something for you."

I sit up on my bed and look at her. She is the coolest and worst mom in the world. She is like a best friend you can tell anything to but when she is trying to act like a parent she is the worst, seriously, you will see the worst parenting skills from her.

She pulls out a blue jacket and gives it to me, "I was looking in my closet today and saw your present I was supposed to give you for your last birthday and I just couldn't wait for the next one!"

I take off my red jacket to put on the new one and it fits like a glove, "Thanks Mom, I love it!" I give her a hug.

Regina pops in, "Now she has 500 leather jackets!"

"Shut up."

"Emma!"

"She is asking for it!"

"Girls, not today please."

"Whatever," we say at the same time.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you your sister Zelena is coming home next week," she explains. We both stop what we were doing and turn to her.

"What? Why!?" I lift my arms up in despair.

"You can't do this to us!" Regina adds.

"I thought you two would love to see your sister!" Cora explains.

"Mom, she is evil! She is out to get us!" Regina defends.

"Yeah, last time she came back our lives we're living hell!" I add.

"Why would she do that now?" Cora asks.

"Because you made her go to that school for trouble makers while we stayed here!" I explain.

"Ever since that her goal in life has been to destroy our lives!" Regina whines.

"She is coming for the whole week so suck it up girls!" Cora groans.

"Ugh!" Regina slams my door.

"She is about to go to college so I wanted to congratulate her!" Cora defends.

"You could've done that on the phone!" I explain and plop onto my bed.

"Sorry honey, she's coming and you two will behave. That means no worms in her soup this time!" She gets up and walks to the door.

"She was asking for it! She locked us outside for an hour in our pajamas making up miss our dates!" I defend.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to, good night," Cora replies.

"'Night." She closes the door and I lay in the bed thinking of ideas for Zelena's visit.

xxx

"You owe me big!" Robin shouts at Hook from the couch of their apartment.

"I know I know, whatever homework you want me to do for you just ask mate." Hook opens the fridge to get a beer.

"Why did you need me to do it any way, don't you have a nerd you pay for that?" Robin comments.

"Yeah, but that's for history and science, plus it wasn't for me." Hook takes the two from the back and throws one to Robin.

"Who did you give it to? Milah?" Robin opens the beer and takes a sip.

"No, it was for Emma." Hook sits down next to Robin and takes the remote for the TV.

"Wait, that blond chick from the cafeteria?" Robin turns towards me.

"That's the one mate."

"But you have Milah-" Hook stops him.

"You have Marian and I saw you and Regina in the cafeteria," Hook counters.

"That's different."

"No, all the guys know you like her a little."

"Well I have Marian and you have Milah."

"I know, I know mate. I just think I put Emma into a lot of stress and I should make it up to her."

"Yeah, like you did in detention."

"I was the one who got her in detention mate!"

"Seems like someone has got a crush," Robin teased.

"I have Milah, and Emma has someone."

"Do I hear a pinch of jealousy there?"

"Shut up, I'm going to bed."

"Okay whatever helps you sleep at night Hook," Robin chuckles. Hook walks to his bedroom and picks up his phone from his desk. Ten unread messages from Milah. He falls onto his bed thinking of what he is going to do with Milah.

**High school story! Sorry if I have some miss spelling in it, I try my best! If you want to look over it before I publish it just inbox me! Hope you like it! Please comment / favorite / follow! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: The football game

"Turn it up, I love this song!" I yells as Regina speeds into the schools parking lot. "Turn it up!" Ruby yells when she turns it on high volume. Regina speeds to the last best parking spot before some other car could get to it.

"Damn Regina you got a gift!" Mary Margaret says as we jump out the car.

"Girl, I'm the best driver you will ever see!" Regina laughs.

"You mean the funnier; you totally went over the speed limit the whole time." Ruby points out.

"Bitch, the speed limit is so overrated!" Regina pretends to give her an attitude.

The car that tried to get the spot drives closer to us and rolls down the window. "Didn't anyone teach you how to drive you dumbass!" Milah yells from the window and sticks up her middle finger, Marian in the seat next to her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to shut the hell up bitch!" Regina yells back at her with her famous smirk.

"I thought only pansies use the word bitch." Marian yells from the passenger seat.

"See, I though only assholes use the word pansy." I bark at her, all the girls laugh, "Bye assholes!" I wave at them as we walk to the front doors of the school.

As we walk I feel two arms from behind me, "You're under arrest for disturbing the peace!" Graham says in a low voice.

"Oh no! How shall we ever make it up to you?" I say in a high pitched voice.

"Give me a kiss and come to the football game tonight." He tickles me then turns me in his arms.

"Shall I give the kiss now of after the game when you win?" I giggle.

"How about both," he growls as he dips me, and right as he is about to kiss me Ruby spoils it.

"Get a room!" she yells.

"Oh then I am out of here!" David walks up and spins Mary Margaret.

"You ready to destroy the Neverland team?" Graham yells.

"Yeah! Come on, let's go see coach Lancelot about the game!" David kisses Mary Margaret then throws his arm around Graham.

"I see you later Emma." Graham quickly kisses me then walks with David.

"Tell Victor I said hi!" Ruby yells to the boys.

"Come on girls! We got dance class remember?" Mary Margaret explains.

"Oh yeah! I am so glad we are taking this class because I have no idea how to dance." I comment as we walk through the doors.

xxx

"Okay class, pick a partner and we will begin." The dance teacher comes out of the locker room. Everyone finds a partner so fast I have no idea what is happening, except that when I look around the room, everyone is with someone but me.

The teacher notices it and says, "You will just sit out for this song Miss Swan. "

I nod and have a seat, as she puts the song on.

"Sorry I'm late! The football team had a meeting." Hook comes running in the gym.

"It okay, you can partner up with Miss Swan." Hook stops walking and looks at me when he realizes the teacher means me.

He smirks and walks to me to offer a hand, "May I have this dance Miss Swan?" I roll my eyes as I hear people in the class whisper when I take his hand.

"Ok, let's see what you guys know." She turns on the music player.

Hook takes me by the waist and pulls me close, his other hand holding mine.

"You are a lovely dancer Miss Swan," he tries to hold in a laugh.

"Shut up Jones, I didn't even know you were in this class," I complain.

"Just change classes but don't forget Swan, we have five classes together still," he smirks, and I roll my eyes.

"I didn't know you liked to dance," I raise an eyebrow.

"Actually I am quite good on my feet love, but are you?" He winks and spins me away from him the spins me back to him.

"You're so light on your feet, beautiful! Please tell me you have danced before," he smiles, and I tilt me head trying to hide my smile.

"I might have learned from my mother." I comment.

"Well darling let's see how much you've learned," he says then twirls me around. I let a giggle out. His smile gets bigger at the sound, and he pulls me back into his arms, making me squeal. He dips me down and holds me in place. We stay like this for what feels like forever.

"I like it when you giggle," he whispers, and my smile fades; I stand back up and look around the room. Everyone has stopped dancing and has been watching us the whole time. I feel a blush coming on.

"Excellent work Swan and Jones! Let's begin again!" the teacher breaks the silence and turns on the music again. I look back at Hook and he is as confused and embarrassed as I am.

xxx

"We're going to kick ass at the game today!" Victor whispers to Hook in Mrs. Blue's class.

"You know it! I am going to make the winning touchdown!" Hook whispers back.

"Please, Graham will make the winning touchdown," I whisper to Hook.

"Mrs. Blue, may I have a word with you please," says Mr. Gold coming in. She nods and leaves the room.

"Really love, he isn't that good," Hook says out loud now since the teacher is gone.

"Yeah! He is the captain after all and last game he did!" I tell him, and he just smirks.

"Fine, let's bet on it then darling" Hook raises an eyebrow in challenge.

"Wait, I don't think you want to do that Hook, her boyfriend might threaten you again!" Jefferson chuckles.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask and fold my arms.

"Emma, don't make any bets! You don't want to crush his little heart," Regina says from her seat, making the girls laugh.

"If I make the winning touchdown, you have to run onto the field and kiss me!" Hook declares with his famous smirk.

"And if Graham makes the winning touchdown, then you have to stop flirting, teasing, and giving Graham a hard time!" I demand.

"Emma, don't do it you know you could be kicked out if you do run out on the field!" Mary Margaret explains.

"Yeah, you might not want to do it! You could get in a lot of trouble!" Victor laughs.

"So do we have a deal love?" Hook lifts his hand.

"How will I be able to run out there? Someone will stop me before I even get on the field," I point out.

"Emma, don't you do it!" Mary Margaret demands.

"I will talk to the coach so that he pulls some strings if I ask nicely." Hook explains.

"She probably doesn't have the guts!" Jefferson chuckles.

"Deal!" I take his hand to shake but he brings it up to his lips and kisses my knuckles.

"I will be waiting for that kiss love," he winks at me, moving closer to his face.

"Bring it on, Graham will win!" I whisper to him.

Mrs. Blue finally comes in and we all turn back to her. Milah is giving me an evil look, Ruby is giving me a thumbs up and Mary Margret is giving me a disappointed look. What did I get myself into?

A piece of paper falls in front of me, with a note written on it.

_Wear something nice beautiful, everyone will be watching. (;_

xxx

"I can't believe you Emma! What will Graham think?" Regina freaks as we walk into the cafeteria.

"He will understand that when I win the bet Hook will leave us alone," I argue.

"How will he be able to get you on the field? You're not even a cheerleader like Milah," Ruby points out as we sit down at our table.

"I don't know how he will be able to pull it off," Mary Margaret worries. Graham and David come and sit down with us. David gives a kiss to Mary Margaret then gives us a worried face.

Graham kisses me on the forehead then looks straight at me. "Babe, why is it that I heard from everyone but you about a bet that involves Hook and you?" he asks, and I give him a guilty smile.

"I did us a favor." I try to explain, "He will leave us alone once you make this touchdown!"

"But what if I don't make it? Then you have to kiss him!" he argues, and I roll my eyes.

"Please, you will make it! Don't stress out about it and if I do lose it's not a big deal!" I move to sit in his lap to comfort him.

"I don't know..." he rubs his face.

I put my head on his shoulder, "If I win then instead I will run up to you and kiss you, okay?"

"How will you even get on the field?" he asks.

"I don't know, but Hook is supposed to figure it out," I explain, and he looks at me and smiles.

"I trust you, but I don't want his lips on yours if you understand me," he chuckles and pulls me closer, I giggle and kiss him.

"I understand," I giggle. I look around the room and see Milah staring straight at me with an evil eye, so I just wink. Might as well get Milah even more pissed.

"Oh let's all go to our house before the game, girls only though," Regina lights up.

"Yeah, Emma has a lot to explain!" Ruby winks at me.

"Hey Ruby, are you coming to the game tonight?" Victor walks up to us and Ruby lights up like a Christmas tree but she tries to keep it cool.

"Maybe, why do you ask?" she tilts her head.

"Well why don't you come and find out?" he winks and walks away.

"Ruby, go get some!" All the girls laugh as her cheeks get red.

xxx

"I got to go babe." Graham kisses me on the corner of my lips as the bell rings.

"Good luck!" I yell as he walks away. He blows me a kiss and winks at me. I close my locker and walk out of the school.

"You better not bail now sweetheart." Hook walks up to me as I wait for Regina to come and unlock the car.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the game?" I ask as I lean on her car.

"I am but I just wanted to see you before I go," he explains and leans next to me on the car.

"Did I ever thank you for the homework you gave me yesterday?" I ask as I tilt my head. He shakes his head, prompting me to say thank you.

"No problem, I felt guilty for getting you in detention," he apologies.

"It's all good, I was going to get in detention anyway."

"Well, I shouldn't have been the reason for that."

"So, how am I even going to get on the football field?"

"Just wait at the locker room at half time and I will get you in."

"Okay, but I know you won't win!"

"Then why are you so ready to get on the field love?"

"So that when you lose I will kiss Graham!"

"I won't lose darling."

"Really?"

"You know it."

"I guess we'll see tonight!" Regina and the other come up to us.

"Were you guys practicing what will happen after the game?" Ruby giggles, my mouth drops.

"You don't think I will win!" I point at her.

"I don't want you to win!" she laughs.

"Get in Ems, we got to get ready!" Regina demands.

"Wear something sexy." Hook winks.

"Whatever hot shot," I smile and open the passenger's door.

"Aren't you forgetting something love?" Hook leans on the car so his head and mine are face to face.

"What?" I roll the window all the way down.

"My good luck kiss of course."

"In your dreams Hook!" I laugh, he moves away to let Regina pull out. He blows me a kiss but I just roll my eyes.

He is such an idiot.

xxx

"Emma, you should wear this!" Ruby pulls out a strapless black shirt from my closet, "Hook will love it!"

"Ruby for the last time, I don't like Hook, we're note dating, there is nothing between us and it's just a bet!" I whine on my bed.

"The way you two danced in first period says differently!" Regina comments on the floor while texting someone.

"I am with Regina, you two really were into each other when you guys danced." Mary Margaret explains.

"Yeah and you totally blushed when the music stopped." Ruby adds. She throws dark skinny jeans, the black strapless shirt, my red leather jacket and my black boots.

"Who are you texting Regina?" I change the subject because Regina is smiling at the phone.

"No one."

"Oh my god you are smiling is it Robin?" Ruby squeals.

"It can't be, he is at football practice." Mary Margaret points out and runs to Regina and takes her phone, "Oh my god it is!"

"What is he doing texting you? He is at practice!" I add, Regina takes her phone back.

"He is texting between breaks." Regina's eyes are glued to her phone, "and what is it with you and Victor? He was totally drooling over you in the cafeteria!"

"I don't know! He is just so cute!" Ruby squeals then throws the clothes on the bed next to me, "Now put this on now! Hook will love it!"

"Will Graham love it?" I ask and raise an eyebrow.

"Yes now go!" she demands, I turn to Mary Margaret for a real answer.

"He loves anything you wear Emma." she replies. I nod and go to the bathroom.

I come back out and I see they all are dressed up too, "Where did you get those clothes?" I ask Mary Margaret and Ruby.

"Don't worry they're from my closet." Regina answers.

"You look beautiful Emma." Mary Margaret smiles, I sit next to her on my bed.

"Thanks." I smile at her but it doesn't meet my eyes.

"Is everything okay Emma?" she asks as the other girls are having a heated conversation about Robin and Victor.

I turn to face her, "What if I don't win the bet?"

"Of course you will win," she says, trying to reassure me.

"But that's the thing if I win he won't tease and he will leave me alone."

"And you don't want him to leave you alone."

"I don't know! All I know is that I don't want him to stop talking to me."

"Well if I know Hook he will talk to you even if he couldn't talk at all."

"Thanks, when I put on this outfit it just made me realize that if I won he would stop talking and I realized that I don't want that! He might be a pain in the ass sometimes but he can be a real friend at times."

"I promise you if he wants a kiss from you so badly that he has to make a bet then he won't stop," Mary Margaret chuckles.

"Come on! It's starting now!" Ruby lights up and runs out through the door.

"What did Victor get himself into?" Regina laughs and walks out the door. Mary Margaret gives me a reassuring smile and walks out the door.

xxx

We walk onto the bleachers and take a seat. "I'm kind of nervous," I confess.

"You're nervous? I am terrified for you!" Ruby squeals, practically jumping in her seat.

"Look there is David's number 28!" Mary Margaret lights up.

"Victor is number 15!" Ruby squeals.

"Robin's 13!" Regina points out.

"Graham is 0 and Hook is 5." I explain, "And look who goes to kiss Hook: Milah, head of the cheer team!"

"You actually sound jealous!" Regina laughs.

"Am not! I just hate the fact she made the team and I didn't!"

"Please you did make it, but you never showed up, you cursed at all the girls, and all the girls hated you!" Ruby explains. We all crack up laughing remembering the first game and last game I cheered for our team.

_"Fuck off will you?" I kick Milah in the knee when she told me to stay away from her man._

_"Girls, stop!" the coach yells at us. Hook comes running up to us right before we go out to the field for half time._

_"Swan, the whole idea of a cheerleader is to cheer for your team! So cheer for me!" He winks, and I roll my eyes._

_"That's what Milah is for. I'm here because I get the best seats!"_

_"Emma, what did I tell you?" Milah stomps over to us._

_"And I told you to fuck off!"_

_"Hook, stay away from Emma," Graham walks towards us._

_"She was just showing me her sexy cheer mate." Hook smirks, and Milah pushes me away from Hook._

_"I didn't, he came up to me!" I explain._

_"Girls, go you're up!" the coach yells at us but we don't listen._

_"Why are you always all over Hook? Leave him alone he is mine!" Milah shoves me away, and Graham pushes me behind him._

_"She isn't the problem! Hook I'm warning you!" Graham points at him, and Hook too pushes Milah behind him._

_"Noted mate, now Emma was about to show me what she looks like when she cheers." Hook winks at me._

_"What the hell is going on? David! Hook! Get the hell out back with your team!" the football coach yells._

_"And you two girls go out on the field and do the damn cheering. Emma after this game, you are kicked off!" our coach yells. Milah gives me a winning smirk._

_"Fine, I didn't want to be on this bloody shit hell hole of a team any way!" I yell and run to the field._

"But in Emma's defense, Milah should have been kicked off too!" Mary Margaret laughs.

"Oh my god, Victor is waving at me!" Ruby squeals.

"How do you know it's for you?" I ask.

"Don't ruin this moment for her!" Regina demands and squeals with Ruby.

xxx

"Emma, it's half time you need to go!" Regina realizes.

I get up and start walking but then turn around and walk back, "Wait, I have a problem..."

"A deal's a deal! You will kiss him if he wins!" Ruby demands.

"No it's not that!" I sit back down and they all turn to me, "The deal was that he will leave me alone but..." I take a breath, "I kind of don't want him to but if I win he will. I know Hook! Even if he doesn't want to, he will."

"Well let's hope you don't win!" Regina comments.

"But if I do what am I going to do? I don't want him to stop talking to me, maybe I will just leave now and we can call off the bet!" I explain.

"No, you can't do that! Everyone knows about the bet and people already have seen you here... I don't know what you are going to do." Mary Margaret points out.

"Do you like him?" Ruby asks.

"All I know is that if I win, he won't be in my life anymore and I want him to be! He has always been a part of it!" I explain.

"So what are you going to do?" Regina asks.

"I will figure it out when we find out who wins." I breathe and stand back up to go to the locker room.

I wait outside the locker room for the boys. Hook opens up the door and pulls me in when I am not looking.

"What the hell-" I hit a hard chest, I look up and see Hook smiling down at me.

"I thought you would run out on our bet." He takes my hand and pulls me to his locker.

"If you don't run out on it," I defend.

"I am a man of my word Emma, you should know that," he says and takes out a camera that is used for the school's yearbook, "If anyone asks why you are here just say it is for the yearbook. However, it's a closed game so they probably won't."

"You look beat up," I note, seeing how he is all sweaty and there's a bruise on his arm.

"Football love, and the Neverlanders aren't men like us, just boys." Hook shuts his locker.

"Right. Men," I say with sarcasm, "So where is Graham?"

"He is in the coach's office with the rest of the team." Hook sits on the bench, and I sit next to him.

"Shouldn't you be with them?"

"Yeah, wonder why I didn't get to be captain?" he chuckles.

"I bet if you tried you would be captain." I look down so Hook won't see my blush.

"You don't want your boyfriend to be captain?"

"I don't really care who's captain." I look back up at him, and he has his head tilt with a small smile on his face, "Oh stay just like that!" I pick up the camera and angle it at him, I take a picture and he takes it from me.

"Your turn love." He angles it to face me, I smile and he takes the picture, "I do love your outfit."

"Thanks, and now we have pictures of the day we made this bet." I laugh.

"Yep, I think I'll keep them," he says then shrugs his shoulders, "To remember the bet."

"About the bet Hook... I was thinking that-"

"Come on team! Let's kick some ass!" We hear the football players come running out of the office.

"We got to go darling." Hook hands me the camera and pulls me back up. He runs with the rest of the group. I rub my face with my hand, because there's a 50% he will win.

xxx

I pace the track area, all stressed out. They need one more touchdown to win and there is two minutes until the game ends. We have the ball and it at the 30 line, they can win this game but who will be the making the touchdown is unknown.

They make a pass and I stop pacing. I can't see who has the ball at the moment but the moment I hear them announce Graham has it he is heading for a touchdown. I drop the camera as I hear the crowed screaming.

We won.

All the football players run into the field and cheer Graham on. I see Hook's number 5 take off his helm and cheering with his teammates, but then he sees me and his smile fades knowing he lost the bet. He stands there in his sweaty uniform staring at me in disappointment. Victor and Jefferson are jumping and shoving him but he stays still.

Out of nowhere, I sprint out to the field not to Graham, but to Hook. Graham is confused when I pass him. All the players watch me run to the one person I am about to lose.

Once I reach him, I hug him so hard that we both fall to the ground, laughing. He has his sweaty arms around my waist and my hands are on his shoulders.

"Swan, not that I mind, but what are you doing?"

"Look, I realized that I don't want you to leave me alone and I know that if I win then you have to but I don't want you to and-"

"Love you couldn't make me leave you alone if I was in Neverland," he laughs.

"Good, but you're still an idiot," I laugh with him.

"Good, do I still get a kiss?" he asks. I smirk and give him one on the cheek. I stand up and run to Graham, kissing him hard just like I planned too.

"What was that all about?" Victor comes up to Hook.

"It seems like she never really wanted me to leave her alone." Hook explains with a big smile as he watches me kiss Graham. After the kiss I gave Graham, he totally forgot about me running to Hook. I turn to look at Hook but Milah has her tongue down his throat. My smile falls but then Graham connects his lips back onto mine.

"So I guess Hook will leave us alone?" he pulls apart.

"Well, you know Hook, he is never one to listen." I smile and Graham gets serious at that.

Hook and Milah walk our way and my smile falls once again, "Good game David! Bye Emma." Milah gives me a happy evil grin. Hook just shrugs and keeps walking.

That one moment I showed him my feelings, he pretends that it never happened. Everything is back to normal again, him with Milah but flirting with me, Graham and I together with me pissed about him flirting. Everything is the way it should be, right?

Nothing changed, or maybe something did, I just don't know yet what.

If he wants to play the forget card then so be it, after all, it is just a football game.

Right?

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE comment / favorite / follow! If you dont know I am on instagram, captainswanfans & Killianjonesfans are my accounts so go follow! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Mixed Signals

"Emma! Get the hell out of the damn bathroom! You have been in there for a fucking hour!" Regina is banging hard on the door. I am making myself extra attractive today: I curled my hair super good, put on strawberry lip gloss and a new pair of earrings. A sexier shirt and tighter skinny jeans with my leather boots to complete the outfit.

It's been three days since the football game and Hook has been a dickhead the whole time. He is sweet and romantic one minute then he is an asshole. I hate it, it is driving me insane! He is giving me mixed signals and guess what? Payback is a bitch!

"Hold the fuck up Regina!" I yell then finally unlock the door.

"It's about time! Why are you extra attractive today? Did a relative die or something?" she asks as I walk out.

"You know how Hook has been giving me mixed signals all week?" I lean on one foot, and she rolls her eyes.

"He does it every week, you just notice it?"

"Well I am going to give him the mixed signals today!" I declare and stomp off to my room.

"God, those two are hopeless." Regina whispers.

"Heard that!" I yell.

"Go fuck yourself!" she yells back. She is just pissed that nothing has happened between Robin and her.

I pick up my phone and Ruby texts me it's her time to drive.

"Honey, are you okay?" Cora comes in with her hot work outfit. I'd tell you she likes to suck up to her boss, but I guess I'm not supposed to.

"Yeah, Mother, just peachy," I bark back and sit in my desk chair.

"I overheard you talking to Regina about giving mixed signals," she comes in and sits on my bed.

"Yeah..."

"Is this about the asshole football player I always hear about?"

"Yeah."

"Word of advice, if he is the player then be the coach, and show him how to play the game," she wink and pats my leg.

"What if he is playing two different games at the same time?" I ask.

"Then make him want to just play one game: yours." She gets up and walks to the door, "Remember: look like a cheerleader, think like a player, act like the coach and you will have the game in your hands." She winks again and walks out.

She is the worst parent in the world but she the wisest woman I have ever met.

xxx

"Wow is Emma looking sexier than usual?" Ruby starts the car when we all jump in.

"Maybe..." I shrug.

"Is this to impress anyone?" Mary Margate asks.

"It's for Hook." Regina explains with a sexy grin.

"No way! She is hooked on Hook!" Ruby squeals and drives out on the street, while the girls start laughing.

"I'm not hooked! I am just going to take over the game Hook is playing with me," I smirk. Mary Margaret's smile gets bigger.

"Finally! I have been waiting to see when you'd play his game!" Mary Margaret comments.

"I know right? And when Emma has her mind on something she is in total control!" Regina squeals.

"Just think about it! Emma is finally taking out her seductive card out and is using it on Hook, the school's biggest flirt!" Ruby adds.

"I am not taking that card out yet Rubes, I am taking out all of the cards so he doesn't even have a chance! I want him as lost and confused as I have been this whole week! He flirts and then acts like it never happened with Milah. I want to do the same to him. I want to give him a piece of his own medicine!" I declare, the girls crack up laughing.

"Need any help? One thing mother has taught us it that a tree can't grow without roots and we're going to be your roots," Regina explains.

"Yeah! We can be like the Avengers! Emma is Captain America because she is the leader and Mary Margaret is Thor since she has power out of this world!" Ruby subjected.

"I will be Iron man since I am bad ass and Rubes will be Hulk since you can do damage control!" Regina adds.

"What the hell, you guys are in!" I laugh, the girls cheer and talk my ear off about plans.

xxx

"You're late!" Mrs. Blue states as I walk in.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I bark at her. I just got in a fight with Graham and I don't want to deal with any shit right now.

_"Wow you look sexy!" Graham takes my hand as we stand next to his locker._

_"Thanks babe, I thought you would like it," I giggle._

_"Why don't you dress like this every day?" he pulls me closer._

_"If I did you would have to keep all the guys away," I put my hands on his shoulders._

_"I am already doing that with Hook."_

_"He isn't that bad when you've known him for as long as I have."_

_"Please Emma, he is just a player."_

_"You're a player!"_

_"Not like that Ems. He is just an idiot!"_

_"I know he can be a real dickhead at times, but he can be a real friend too sometimes."_

_"What is this all about? You never defend him. Did something happen between you two?" he asks seriously._

_"No, I just have a different point of view on things," I say, dropping my arms._

_"Bullshit, I have seen him with you, something always happens, good or bad."_

_"You don't trust me?" I ask him in shock._

_"It's Hook, I have seen the way you talk to him."_

_"Oh my god! You think we're having some kind of affair!"_

_"No... I just... I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"You are so full of shit, I trust you why can't you trust me?"_

_"Because Hook is all over you like you're some kind of slut and I always see him staring at you when you're not looking. And I see you looking at him you when he's not looking. It makes me feel like there is something going on between you two."_

_"First of all, I'm not a slut so you call me that again, I will show you what a slut is, and I don't think you want to see me all over Hook. Second of all, I stare at tons of people it's not just him! Last of all I am dating you! I trust you not to cheat on me with Milah, why can't you do the same!" I bark at him._

_"Please! I saw how you ran up to him at the game instead of me!" he says in anger, and I slap him._

_"I was talking to him about the bet and then I came right back to you! You asshole!" I shove pass him._

_"Emma wait! Let's talk about this!" he calls for me._

_"Talk about what? About how I am a slut that you don't trust! You're a real asshole," I turn around and keep walking._

"Don't you dare you talk to me like that," Mrs. Blue declares.

"Oh really? Well I just did." I roll my eyes and sit in my seat.

"Swan, you okay?" Hook whisper.

"Why do you care?" I say harshly, Mrs. Blue gives me death glare and passes out our homework. Regina gives me a look and I mouth "Not now."

"Swan, I know you something _is_ up," Hook tries again.

"Hook, how about you shut up and go fuck Milah," I whisper.

"Swan, Jones! Get out. I am done," Mrs. Blue demands.

"My pleasure," I snarl back at her and stomp out with Hook right behind me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Swan? I have never seen you like this." Hook gets in my way, and I try to go around him but he just blocks me again.

I look at him for a minute and he doesn't budge, "You're not going to give up will you?"

"Nope," he declares.

"I need a beer first," I state. He nods and walks us toward the back doors.

"Lucky for you I know just the place love." He rests his hand on my back as he leads us away from the principal's office. The plan the girls and me made is going down the drain now.

xxx

"So Swan what got you in such a bad mood?" Hook and I are sitting in a bar his dad used to always go, so now the owner lets him come and get free beer.

I take a sip of my Bud Light, "Graham called me a slut." I take another sip and point at him, "and it's all because of you!"

"How is this my fault love?" Hook asks seriously, "He shouldn't have called you a slut even if you were."

"He is convinced that there is something going on between you and me." I judge the rest of the beer and laugh, "And here I am with you at a bar when we should be at school."

"Come on darling, what is the real reason you snapped at me earlier? I know it's not because Graham called you a slut, you're too hardcore for that," Hook explains.

"But I am a slut! Look at me! He thinks that there is an affair between you and me, and here I am with you!" I snap.

"Swan, look at me." Hook turns my head to face him, "What is the real reason you got mad, because half the school thinks that you and I are… something, and it has never bothered you. I have seen Milah call you a slut and you laughed in the face."

"I really do hate Milah, why do you even date her?" I ask.

"The same reason you date Graham."

"That's different."

"How is that love?"

"Because I actually try to not flirt with anyone else."

"And here you are with the one person who will always flirt with you," Hook smirks, and the corner of my lips turn up a little.

"Why am I even here?" I laugh.

"Because I am convincing negotiator." Hook winks but then turns serious again, " Why did you snap at me earlier? You have never done that to me."

"I don't know, it's just... I..." I take a breath and drink the rest of my beer, "When I saw you and Milah walk off that field it made me feel like I was just some other girl in your life and I didn't know why I felt that way until the fight with Graham and me."

I look at the beer in my hand and set it on the counter, "He said that I look like a slut with you, and it didn't make me mad because he said that I looked like a slut, it made me mad because he said I looked like a slut _with you_. And it made me feel the same way on the field. I got mad because I don't want to have that feeling again. I don't want that kind of pain again, but the truth is, I am just some other girl and I just didn't know what to do."

"Emma, you're not just some other girl to me, you never were. Do you remember how I got the name Hook?" he asks me, making me smile.

"I gave you the name," I whisper.

"You and I fell, and I hit a small box of hooks we were supposed to use for a science project. One of the hooks got stuck to both of our pants and we were stuck together. You said: 'We're hooked together you dumbass.' And I said 'Well, why wouldn't you be hooked on me?'"

I chuckle, "I yelled, I will never be hooked on you, I'm not like every girl in this damn school."

"And you were right, you aren't like every other girl, you're the only one I would leave school with and talk to about my problems. You're the only girl I ever called beautiful, love and sweetheart."

"No way you don't call Milah that."

"Nope, only you sweetheart." Hook winks, I roll my eyes, "Honestly I wish only you called me Hook."

"And why is that?"

"Because when you say it, it sounds special, but then when other people say it, it gets ruined."

"Then why don't I call you Killian since no one calls you that anymore."

"I would like that, love." The bartender comes and gives us another beer, "So love, what are we going to do about the captain of the football team?"

I groan, "I don't know, I don't even know what we're doing. We are both in a relationship and we're sitting here like we're single!"

"If you want to, I could break up with Milah right now, and you could do the same with Graham. Then you wouldn't have to feel guilty."

"You wouldn't break up with Milah, you have been together for a year."

"I would break up with her for you," he says quietly. We stare at each other, neither knowing what to say next.

Hook's phone goes off, "Its Milah, I will be right back," he gets up and leaves for a moment.

What am I doing? He has a girlfriend, I have a boyfriend! This is not what I should be doing. He should be with her and I should be with Graham, but why do I want to stay here with him? He is obviously wrong about me. He cares more about Milah than me and he has every right to.

I get up from the bar, throw a twenty and leave. I start walking outside when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Love, what are you doing?" It is Hook, so I turn around to face him.

"I am going to fix my relationship and you are going to be with Milah, that's why you are dating her. Why are we even out here together? We have our own lives that don't include each other so why are we trying to make one that does?" I snap.

"Because... We..." Hook has a panicked look.

"That's what I thought. I need to be with the person that is in my life!" I turn around and keep walking.

"So that's it? We are just going to pretend that none of this ever happened?" He pulls me in an alley, "You're just going to pretend that there is nothing between us?"

"Why not? You do it to me all the time! You flirt with me then act like it never happened, why can't I do the same?" I yell and he holds onto my shoulders.

"Because if you do, I am lost. I just know that I don't want you out of my life; that if you were I'd be lost." We stand there looking into each other's eyes, searching for something, anything.

"Okay, you didn't leave me when I asked you to so I am going to stay for you too."

"Thank you." We stand there, relieved, though clueless about what to do now.

"We should probably get back to school."

"I'd rather just get drunk, too much drama to handle in one day."

"I don't know..."

"Come on love, what you need right now is the house special, not another argument with Graham."

I shake my head and walk out of the alley, "You are a convincing negotiator."

"You know it beautiful and if you want to know, Milah called to yell at me for ditching without her so we're both in the same boat," he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"You deserved it," I chuckle.

"I always do," he breathes.

xxx

"What? You came home and the whole place was trashed?!" We are at a booth totally drunk and it is way past school hours. I can't believe we stayed there this whole time just talking.

"Yeah, Milah totally trashed it and then got mad at me for blaming her!" Hook throws his arms in the air, I crack up laughing.

"Graham did the same thing! I came home and he'd eaten all the food and had left the kitchen trashed!" I explain and take another sip of my beer.

"Yes, and they always got mad as us when we hung out or even looked each other!" Hook explains.

"I know right? Graham is like 'Hook is an idiot, don't hang out with him!' And I was like 'Why shouldn't I hang out with him?' You're funny, nice, trustworthy, hot, and awesome!" I laugh.

"Right! Milah yells at me because I am always with you! But I mean, you're funny, cute, silly, amazing, and I love the way you look at me when I flirt with you," he explains.

"Wait, what look?" I giggle.

"You raise an eyebrow and roll your eyes but when you think I'm not looking you try to hide a smile and it's the most beautiful sight I have ever seen!"

"You better watch your mouth, Milah might hear you," I smirk.

"Don't you mean you? You said I was hot and beautiful," Hook smirks back at me.

"Shut up, it's not like you don't know that!" I blush.

"I know, but you never said that to me," he laughs.

"Well you aren't going to hear it again." I finish my beer and Hook looks at the clock.

"It's 10 pm love, I should take you home." Hook gets up and takes my hand.

"I don't want this night to end!" I whine.

"Your parents will be worried love."

"Mother won't care. In fact, she'd probably encourage it. And, we won't get another night like this again." I get up but trip, and Hook catches me with his hands on my waist.

"Sweetheart, you're drunk," Hook laughs. I put my arms around his waist to help me keep an upright position.

"You are too!" I giggle, "Please I don't want this night to be over, when will we ever get this again?"

Hook looks down at me for a minute then rolls his eye and smiles, "Fine Swan, I have some beer at my house we can drink."

"Thank you Killian." I smile up at him while we badly walk out of the bar.

xxx

"Welcome to my mansion!" says Hook, opening the door for me.

"Hook, where the hell have you been?" Robin comes out of his room, "I have been calling you!"

"And this is my annoying but fun roommate, Robin." Hook waves at him. I giggle.

"Nice to meet you, I have heard so much about you." I let go of Hook so that he can get the beers. I lean on the counter for support.

"From this idiot?" Robin points at Hook, and I shake my head.

"No, Regina talks about you all the time! You need to take her to the dance!" I demand but then my eyes get big, "Don't let her know I told you… she would... kill me!" I say so sloppy I almost don't understand what I'm saying.

Robin laughs, "I like her already."

"What are you talking about mate? You're in love with her." Hook takes out two beers and puts his arm around my waist.

"Shut up! And I thought you two weren't dating?" Robin changes the subject.

"We aren't, we're just friends," I explain.

"But..."

"Friends can ditch school and get drunk together if they want!" Hook defends, "Come on love, I'll show you the best room in the house."

"You're a shithead," I giggle.

"And you're a beautiful swan."

Robin chuckles and whispers, "Nothing good is going to come out of this."

xxx

"Killian, do you ever get this feeling," I lie on his bed and look up at the roof, "where you don't know what you're doing, but you know that something needs to change and you are too scared to take a chance that big?"

Killian comes and lies next to me on the bed, "Aye, the feeling where you have everything but yet you want to change something because there is another life you could have." He turns to me, "Do you understand what I'm saying love? Like we have two different choices and we're trying to hold on to the one we already have but the other one keeps giving you hope."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." We lay there looking at each other, before I burst out laughing, "We're so drunk!"

He starts to laugh too, "I know right? The sad thing is that we won't remember what happened tonight."

"Maybe that's good," I shrug.

"Why is that love?" Killian sits up and looks down at me.

"So we won't have to feel guilty about tonight."

"I don't feel guilty we went to the bar."

"We will tomorrow... if we remember."

"We did drink way to much beer Swan." Her lips form a smile when his hand caresses my neck, "Well, since we won't remember anything tomorrow, may I kiss you?"

I smile and hold onto his shirt, "What the hell." He leans down until his lips hit mine. Surprisingly, it isn't as demanding as I thought it would be. It is slow, loving, and amazing. My fingers go through his hair as his hand stays on my cheek. I open my mouth to give him more access, and he moans as we fight for control.

He lies on the bed and pulls me closer. As we pull apart, he still holds onto me tightly as if I would vanish into thin air. Our noses are touching and I can't help but to give him a smile that he mirrors, before he gives me one more peck on the lips.

"That was..."

"A one time thing." I breathe. My heart is beating so fast, I fear it will come out of my chest.

"As you wish."

"We won't even remember this in the morning," I whisper.

"I wish we would, love," he whispers back. I put my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"Me too, Killian," is the last thing I say before I fall asleep.

xxx

I hear a beeping sound and I groan, moving closer to where all the warmth is. I open my eyes when I realize the warmth is from a person. I look around the room and realize I am with Hook. I check the time and its eight in the morning on a Friday. Shit, shit, shit!

"Hook, wake up! Hook, wake up you asshole!" I shove him and he wakes up.

"What! Did something happen, love?" He looks around the room panicking.

"No its 8 am and I need to get home! What the hell happened last night? All I remember is us going to the bar, the fight and going back, how did I get here?" I begin to put on my shoes, he stares at me for a moment.

"I don't remember either love, let's never get drunk again." He lies back on the bed and rubs his face.

"Deal, I have a killer headache, are you sure you don't remember what happened?" I ask again, and he is just sitting with his head on his face.

"About as much as you beautiful," he finally sits up.

"Okay well, I got to go Hook. God I have to deal with so much crap that I am not ready to deal with." I get up and walk to his door.

"Swan, you will get through it, you always do," Hook gives me a lazy smile.

I smile back at him, "Thank you... for everything Hook."

"Anytime love."

"Next time, let's just go home and watch a movie while eating cookie ice cream," I laugh.

"As you wish," he chuckles back at me.

"See you at school I guess," I say before leaving.

xxx (Hook's point of view)

"How was it bro?" I come out of my room after I put clothes on to see that Robin is making coffee.

"We didn't bang if that's what you mean mate." I sit on a stool as Robin hands me a mug of coffee.

"But..." Robin folds his arms knowing there is something up.

"I remember everything." I lay my head on the counter.

"Isn't that good?"

"No! Not at all because now I know that we kissed, that she called me Killian, that we did share a big moment, but I also know that we only did because we thought we were going to forget."

"But you two didn't?"

"She did, I didn't. She called me Hook and acted like it had never happened. She has every right to because she doesn't remember."

"Just tell her what happened then."

"We kissed last night because we thought we wouldn't remember and thus wouldn't feel guilty but mate, I remember and my only regret is her not remembering."

"I'm sorry mate, what are you going to do?"

I don't know. We had a moment and she doesn't know it ever happened. I am so mad right now. Not at her, but at this whole situation. I am furious about everything I remember that she doesn't. I remember the way she smiled at me, the way she kissed me, the way her hand was in my hair, and I can't do anything about that.

"I am going to pretend like it didn't happen, because I was supposed not to remember."

"At least you still have Milah, right?"

"Yeah."

I have Milah, Emma has Graham. There are so many mixed signal going through my head right now. It is so frustrating, she doesn't remember and I am supposed to pretend I don't either? I knew I should have had one more beer.

Why do we always give each other mixed signals! We don't deserve this!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Big Sister

"Emma, Zelena will be here in half an hour! Get anything you value, I found a place she won't find!" Regina barges in with a box full of her favorite things. I stop reading my English paper and run around my room for the things I value.

"Are you sure she won't find this place? She did last time she came." I put everything in the box.

"Yeah, I built a hidden safe in my closet this year so she has never seen it before and I got a lock this week for my closet so she can't even get inside my closet!" she explains and runs back to her room.

"Dammit! I should have thought of that!" I hit the wall knowing very well Zelena will ruin all of my clothes when she gets here.

"I bought five more locks extra in case she breaks it." Regina hands me a key.

"Thank the gods!" I breathe and run downstairs to get a screw driver.

"Emma, why are you running?" Cora looks up from cooking diner, she is making tacos.

"I am making sure Zelena won't murder my clothes!" I declare and go into the garage.

"Sisters," Cora whispers and sets the table up. I get what I need and the doorbell rings. I drop all the things in my hands. Regina runs down the stairs and trips by running too fast. She looks at me with a panicked look.

"Dammit girls, open the door!" Cora demands while she puts the food on the table.

I throw the screwdriver and door knob to Regina, "Fix my door and I'll keep her busy!"

She nods and runs up to my room. I take a deep breath and open the door. No one. Is she there? I see a rose with a note and a small present. I pick them up and shut the door.

"Coast is clear!" I yell and read the note.

_Emma, I am truly sorry about Friday and the fight before. Love, Graham._

"Who was it? I just finished," Regina yells and walks down the stairs.

"It was Graham." I say as I stare at the note.

"What did that dickhead want? With all the crap he pulled the other day he has guts to show his face up here!" she declares as she crosses her arms.

When I went to school on Friday we had a huge fight during class and everyone was watching. It was really ugly and it didn't help that Hook was trying to defend me. I scared everyone because I didn't answer my phone and I came home from school very late. It didn't help that the same thing happened to Hook.

_"Where the hell were you yesterday? You scared the shit out of me!" Regina snaps at me as I take my seat. I came into Mrs. Gold's class late. She teaches English and is the nicest teacher in the world. Ruby, Mary Margaret, Regina, David, Hook, Graham, Robin and Milah are in this the class._

_"Don't ask," I whisper to her as Mrs. Gold talks about the paper that is due on Monday._

_"Well, I do want to know! Where were you yesterday?" Graham whispers from behind me._

_"We're not going to talk about this right now," I demand._

_"I think it's the perfect time. Especially when Hook here wasn't there either while you were absent," he whispers._

_"It's not what it looks like."_

_"Oh really, the one person you would cheat on me with was the one person that was absent too."_

_"I am not cheating on you," I furiously whisper at him. The whole class is silent as they watch us. _

_He gets up and points his finger at me, "That's bullshit! Where were you then if you weren't with Hook!" he spats at me. I get up and shove him._

_"Fine, I was with him yesterday! Happy? But I wasn't cheating on you!" I bark at him._

_"So we get in a fight and you just leave with him and that's not called cheating?" he yells._

_"No it's not! We didn't do anything yesterday but talk!" I yell back at him._

_"Why! Why did you leave with him then? If you weren't cheating on me, then why would you talk to him, why not to one of your other friends?" he asks._

_"I don't know," I lower my voice._

_"You know damn well why you left with him! And I want the truth!" he demands. I am on the verge of tears._

_David gets up and grabs his arms, "I think that's enough Graham."_

_Graham shoves him away, "No I need the answer. Why did you leave with him?"_

_"Because he actually cared that I was hurt, okay! He noticed that I was hurting and he didn't just sit by and watch! He cared, listened. He helped me when you didn't!" I yell at him._

_"And you guys didn't do anything? Just talked?" he asks in a serious voice and I laugh._

_"What do you want to hear Graham? Yes, we went to the bar, we got drunk, and I slept over at his house! But it's not what you think!" I explain._

_"Fine, then explain it to me. Explain to me why that isn't called cheating!" he yells._

_"Mate, stop-" Hook stands up._

_"Shut up!" Graham demands._

_"It's not cheating because he is a friend! A better friend than you will ever be!" I snap._

_"Really how can he be a friend? All he does is get you in trouble and flirt!"_

_"He is a friend because he cared that I was hurt, and he was there for me when you weren't! He would never call me a slut! And if we were dating he would have 100% faith in me! He was a friend when I needed you most and you weren't there!" I yell at him with tears in my eyes._

_"This is all your fault! You just couldn't stay away!" Graham turns to Hook._

_"Mate it's not my fault you weren't there for your girlfriend," Hook defends, "And I don't regret one thing from yesterday, besides not making her happier!"_

_"You little son of a bitch!" Graham walks towards him, but Robin and David hold onto him before anything can happen._

_"Stop it! It's not his fault Graham! Why can't you just see that?" I yell and run out through the door._

_"Emma!" Hook follows me._

_"Hook, come back here!" Milah stands up and yells._

_"Hook!" Graham yells and tries to follow them but David and Robin won't let him._

_"Emma..." Hook sees her run into the girl's bathroom, so he follows._

_"Go away!" I cry and turn away from him so that he cannot see my face._

_"Swan, come here." Hook puts his arms around me as I cry into his shoulder, "I'm sorry love, what can I do to make it up to you?" _

_I sob louder onto his shoulders, he pulls me closer. I cry into his arms for a few more minutes then look up at him, "Next time we ditch, let's just watch a chick flick as we eat ice cream."_

_"Deal," he whispers, as he puts my head in the crook of his neck._

"He gave me a gift," I explain as I hold the present. It's the necklace that I wanted when we went to the mall last week. There is a second note:

_Emma,_

_The way I acted was inappropriate and you don't deserve that. You were right. I need to start trusting you beginning today if you will give me another chance. I promise to treat you the right way, the way you deserve. I'm deeply sorry._

_Love, Graham_

"Wow." I read the note once more. Regina comes over and reads it too.

"Don't give in Emma!" Regina warns, as the doorbell rings again, but we are so into the note that we don't notice Cora answering it.

"Zelena! So nice to see you again! Come in." Cora opens the door and we snap out of our daze once we hear Zelena's name. She comes in with a sexy black dress with a smirk.

"Mother! Nice to see you again, do I smell tacos?" she asks.

"Yep, girls say hello." Cora walks back into the kitchen.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you black is my color?" Regina gives her an evil smile.

"But it looks so much better on me," Zelena smiles. She puts her bags down and walks to us. She sees the necklace and takes it, "Aw is this for me? You shouldn't have."

"It's not!" I comment and try to get it back but she puts it into her pocket.

"Mother Zelena took my gift from Graham!" I yell.

"Shut up and stop blaming your sister," Cora demands. Another great parenting moment. Zelena winks at me and walks into the kitchen.

"You should have put it with the safe before she came," Regina whispers.

"No kidding… But, lucky for me, I know just the right person to help us get back at her." I whisper back to her.

"Good, we'll get the necklace back later tonight," she says.

"When they fall asleep," I add, and she nods then walks to the kitchen.

xxx

_Hey, you still up?_

It's about an hour before midnight and Regina and I are waiting for Zelena to be 100% asleep. I am texting Hook because he has some plans for revenge.

_**Up anytime for you love.**_

_Would you stop with all the cheesy comments?_

_**Fine, fine. Just trying to be your knight in shining armor sweetheart.**_

_More like pirate._

_**The dashing charming captain pirate! Has a nice ring to it don't you think?**_

_Yeah, real charmer._

_**You know it. So when should I come over with the stuff?**_

_You can come now but we will have to wait a little longer once you do arrive._

_**Okay your dashing charming captain pirate is on the way!**_

_Idiot._

_**P.S. Robin wants to come and help.**_

"Hey is Hook coming?" Regina cracks her head through the door.

"Yeah he's on his way," I say and raise one eyebrow, "Robin is also coming."

"Really?" Her eyes go wide and her mouth drops. I nod and she runs back into her room.

I laugh to myself, "What am I going to do with her"

xxx

I hear pebbles on my window. I stop doing my homework to open it. Hook is standing on the grass with Robin, looking up at me with a huge grin and a bag full of goodies.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" he whispers as he kneels. I can't stop myself from giggling.

"Climb onto the vines!" I whisper back, thanking the god this side of the wall is covered with vines. Robin climbs first eager to see Regina, I help him in and he waits for Hook to get in.

We climb up to my window but I only see his head, "Love, this is the part where you kiss me for saving you."

"Shouldn't you be inside first?" I laugh and tilt my head.

"I would, but I'm stuck," he laughs in embarrassment.

"I got you, you poor baby," I giggle and grab his hand to help him get in. He falls on top of me with a loud thump as he gets in.

"Shh!" I demand, and he just chuckles. His legs are between mine but his arms are on each side of me.

"Love, do I get the kiss now?" he asks and dips his head closer.

"No, you have a girlfriend and I might still have a boyfriend," I raise an eyebrow.

"Wait, you are still dating Graham?" he asks in a demanding tone.

"Shh! I don't know really, I'll figure it out."

"And yet I still don't get a kiss for saving you?" he whines.

"No! You have a fucking girlfriend!" I half-yell half-whisper..

"That did not stop us last night," he mumbles.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Shit, I am going to see Regina," Robin whispers once he knows Hook's cover is blown.

"I didn't mean that love." He stands up and helps me up.

I still look at him in shock, "Oh my god! You lied to me! You do remember what happened!"

"Emma, you don't understand!" Hook raises his voice.

"Then fucking explain it to me!" I also raise my voice.

"Shut the fuck up you two! You are so fucking loud!" Regina stomps into the room.

"You're not helping the situation either." Robin tilts his head to Regina.

"Emma, you didn't want to know that we kissed, that's why we did it while we were still drunnk!" Hook explains in a normal voice.

"Oh my god, you kissed Hook!" Regina squeals.

"Shh!" We all look at her but she is too busy being happy to notice.

"But-"

"You didn't want to feel guilty for kissing me so you wanted us not to remember but I did even if we didn't plan it that way! I didn't want you to feel guilty." Hook raises his arms in frustration.

"Hey guys, someone turned on the light of a room..." Robin comments, but Hook and I are too much involved in our argument to notice. In Regina's case, she is just too confused to acknowledge anything else beside her sister and Hook.

"Well now I feel guilty! Don't you?" I raise my voice in panic.

"You feel guilty that you kissed me," Hook says in disappointment.

"No, I feel guilty that I lied to Graham. Don't you feel guilty?" I step closer to him.

"Guys..."

"I don't," he simply states.

"How can you possibly live with yourself?" I raise my voice.

"Like this." Hook takes me by the waist and pulls me close. He kisses me with deep passion, leaving me with no choice but to melt into the kiss. I put my arms around his neck, and he pulls me closer in response. I tilt my head and open my mouth for him, which makes him moan while we fight for control.

"Regina..." Robin panics but she is grinning like a fool and so focused on the scene in front of her to notice anything else.

"Shit!" Robin whispers as he sees a woman smirking at him before she runs down the stairs. Robin shakes Regina and she turns to him.

"What?"

"A woman just ran down stair!" he says in a harsh voice.

"Emma! Hook! Mother is coming now!" Regina exclaims.

We split apart once I realize what she is saying, "Robin, go with Regina in her room and Hook get into my closet!"

"Love-"

"No! Get. In. We don't have time for pointless arguing." I shove him in my closet and lock the door. I push back the memory of our kiss and run to my desk.

"Mother! See! she has two-" Zelena stops at my door with a sleepy Cora by her side. Zelena walks around the room trying to find the boys, "I am telling the truth!"

"You're just as bad as your sisters!" Cora rolls her eyes, "Just leave Emma alone and go to bed!"

"But she-"

"No 'but' just go to your room!" she demands. Zelena gives me an evil glare then walks out of the room. Cora turns back to me and points her finger at me, "I better not hear the dickhead of a football player in this room, he has to be out of your closet in 10 minutes!"

"How did you-"

"Let's call it even since Zelena took your necklace," Cora explains and walks out. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I go to my closet and unlock the door to find a very smuggled Hook.

"Dickhead of a football player," he laughs as we walks out.

"That's what your name is when I talk about you," I explain.

"So you do talk about me sweetheart." Hook smirks and raises an eyebrow. I automatically roll my eyes.

"Not like that dickhead."

"But you have talked about me. It's okay, beautiful, lots of girls talk about me," he winks.

"Whatever hot shot, now get out of my room," I laugh and give him his bag.

"Wait, no revenge?" he pouts.

"Nope, the plan has been compromised. Now let me get Robin." I run into the room and see Robin whispering something into Regina's ear. She giggles and whispers something back. I smile at them but then Hook puts his arm around my shoulders.

"You know love, we could stay the night," he whispers into my ear.

I think about it but then stop myself, "Nope, you two are leaving now." I pull Robin away from what he was doing with Regina and grab Hook's hand as I pull them toward my window.

"I'll text you Regina," Robin says and heads out the window.

"Do I get a good night kiss?" he tilts his head in question.

"I can't Hook, I couldn't live with myself if I did," I explain not looking him in the eyes.

He doesn't answer right away, he looks at the ground, "You're right, I have Milah that's all I need. I'll see you at school then." Hook nods and goes out the window.

I pretend my heart didn't hurt when he said that, that it didn't bother me at all. But I can't sleep because his words are on replay in my mind. As hard as I try to forget, I can't. Knowing that all Hook needs is Milah is heartbreaking. I just have to build a wall around my heart and get over it. I have Graham and that's all I need, right?

I am so lost, so confused, so hurt. All of that needs to be pushed aside right now since Zelena is here for a week. Regina and I have to focus on her, which will be probably be difficult for Regina because Robin will be texting her.

xxx

"What the hell!" I wake up to cold water in my face. I look up and see Zelena with an empty bucket of water.

"You wouldn't wake up," she smirks. "You have school and I don't, but don't worry I will come by your school in a little while."

"Don't you dare!" I get up and take the bucket away from her.

"Maybe I will even meet the two boys that were in your room the other night," she laughs and walks out of the room. I check the time on my phone not trusting my alarm clock because of my wicked sister. I'm up an hour earlier than I should be. Maybe we shouldn't have put bleach on all of her clothes.

I walk to my closet to unlock it when I hear cursing then a slamming door from the other room. Zelena runs out of Regina's room with a different bucket. Regina comes out and throws a hair brush Zelena's way, "Yeah, you better run! You have no idea what I'm capable of!" she walks into my room dripping wet.

"How the hell did she pick the lock!?" she asks. I shrug and fall back on my bed.

"We have an extra hour until school," I inform her, and she sits on my bed.

"We'll get even, don't worry! So, what should I know about your love life? Give me a quick summary so that I don't say something that I will regret at school," she says.

"Graham and I are working out some problems. I am most likely going to be single. There is a 65% chance that I am breaking up with Graham because I can't date someone who won't trust me. And Hook and I aren't a thing, he's just a big flirt.

"But Graham and you have been together for… forever!" Regina comments.

"And I just found out he never truly trusted me, and after the other night he has every right. I think I just need a little time for myself."

"Well Hook-"

"Hook and I are just friends. He said the other night all he needs is Milah," I whisper.

"Well, the real question is whether or not _you_ like him. You tell us the facts but you haven't told us how you really feel," Regina points out.

I look up at the at the ceiling for a moment, "It doesn't matter how I feel, I can't have him." I get up and walk to the closet.

"That didn't answer my question," Regina states.

I let out a breath and turn around, "Yes okay? I had feelings for him the moment I saw him."

"Then why don't you just tell him?" Regina asked shocked. When I don't give her an answer, she continues, "Emma, you can't keep on running." She gets up after a minute of my silent treatment.

I open my closet and get ready for the day.

xxx

"It's done." I walk to the girls in Mrs. Gold's class before the bell rings.

"Really? Graham and you are over? Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asks and squeezes my hand in encouragement.

"Yeah, I just told him. He isn't taking it well though." I turn my head and see Graham walk in with a sad expression and take his seat.

_"Graham, we need to talk..." I walk up to Graham between two classes._

_"Good, Emma I am-" _

_"It's over." I interrupt him. He stands there shocked of what I said._

_"What do you mean?" he asks._

_"I mean we're over, we need to see new people."_

_"But-"_

_"Graham, here's the thing. I can't date someone who won't trust me," I explain._

_"I do trust you! Emma please," he begs._

_"I would love to believe that but you know I have that thing with lies and _that_ was a lie." I confess._

_"So we're over for good?"_

_"Yes, I'm sorry."_

_"No you have every right to break up with me. I should have trusted you but I didn't, now I lost you to Hook because of it."_

_"It's not because of Hook, he is dating Milah."_

_"Emma I know you too well for you to lie to me. He might be dating Milah but he is the reason you're dumping me."_

_"But-"_

_"When he hurts you, Emma, and he will hurt you, I will be right here for you." He shuts his locker and leaves._

"Emma, come here." Ruby gives me a hug that I quickly return.

"Thank you, all of you." I smile and turn to see everyone.

"Can everyone sit down please?" Mrs. Gold comes in with her usual smile. We all take our seats as she talks about the next essay.

Someone knocks on the door and we all turn to the sound. I groan and look at Regina in time to see her expression mirroring mine when our sister appears. Why did she have to come when we were in the same class as Hook and Robin.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Gold asks. Zelena walks in and looks at all the people in the class.

"I am just here to pick up my sisters Regina and Emma," she explains and gives us an evil grin.

"Well, you're supposed to wait at the front office." Mrs. Gold explains.

Zelena walks towards us, "But I just couldn't wait to see my sisters." Zelena spots Robin and points at him with a smirk, "You're the boy who was at our house yesterday in the middle of the night!"

"Shut up!" Regina elbows Zelena.

"I'm sorry, but you are mistaken," Robin tries.

"Well unless you have a twin then no, I am not mistaken."

"I would also love to say hello to the boy who was swapping spit with Emma that same night but sadly I don't know what he looks like." Zelena says loudly, giving Robin a pointed look. I look at Hook and he is blushing like crazy. If anyone looked at him now they would know he was the guy she is talking about.

"Let's just go!" I order and get up.

"That's a shame, maybe next time I will see him," she pouts and walks to the class door.

"That's none of your business," I tell her and walk to the door.

"Story of my life," she adds. Regina gives Robin a sorry face and walks out of the room with us.

"I can't believe you Zelena! He has a girlfriend!" Regina angrily whispers at her sister, who just keeps walking.

"What are we doing?" I ask as we get out of school.

"Mother wanted me to pick you up from school so we can do some sisterly things together!" she says sarcastically.

"Like what…?" we ask at the same time.

"Have you ever heard the quote 'Let's not and say we did'?" she smirks and gets in the car.

"Yeah..." Regina says cautiously.

"I'm just going to drop you at the house and you will say we went to the mall if Mother asks." she proposes and pulls out of the school parking.

"Where will you be?" I ask.

"At the mall with the money Mother wanted us to spend, of course!" she laughs.

xxx

"What you doin'?" I walk into Regina's room while she is texting like crazy on her bed.

"Texting Robin, he will be coming over in 20 minutes!" she squeals.

"Won't Marian notice?" I jump onto her bed.

"Nope, plus he isn't cheating on her since he didn't kiss me like Hook kissed you," she smirks.

"That's not fair! And it was only one kiss."

"Two actually," Regina correts.

"I don't even remember the first one."

"I still can't believe you aren't dating after that kiss."

"Well I guess he didn't like it since he still wants to be with Milah."

She takes her eyes off the phone and looks at me, "I don't get that, he was the one who kissed you but he is the one holding back."

"Maybe he thinks I will say no," I volunteer.

"Well would you?"

"I-" The doorbell rings and Regina jumps off the bed and sprints to the door. I get up and go to my room. I fall onto my bed and check my phone. I got a text from Hook 20 minutes ago.

_**I'm coming over love.**_

My eyes go wide and my mouth drops. I hear a knock on my door and I see Hook leaning in the doorway.

"Ready for me already Swan?" He winks and walks into the room, "You know how many strings I had to pull to come over?"

"You shouldn't have." I give him a death glare and sit back up.

"Come on Swan, you're looking at your new favorite football player! Since Graham is out."

"You did not just say that."

"It was a joke love. Meant to make you laugh." He sits next to me.

"Well I hate it, don't ever say that again."

"Sorry love, won't happen again. So how is celibacy treating you?" he mocks.

"Good. Not like you would know, all the girls throw themselves at you before you could ever be single."

"For the record the only girl I truly want is the only one who won't throw herself at me."

"Probably because she is already dating you."

"No that's not the girl." Hook shrugs like it doesn't matter.

"Who then?" I chuckle.

"I'm looking at her," he confesses.

I walk away, "I'm going to get a Dr. Pepper."

"Let me help love." Hook gets up.

"How could you-" I squeal as Hook lifts me up bridal style and carries me down the stairs.

"See? This is so much easier," he grins.

"You're an idiot." I laugh as I put my arms around his neck.

We hear the front door open and we turn our heads to see Zelena. She looks up and smirks, "I left my purse, but don't let me stop you two."

Hook smoothly drops me down and smirks, "Wouldn't dream of it darling."

She walks up to him, "You must be the boy from the other night, well I must admit..." she comes closer to him, "You do have lusty lips."

"These lusty lips are only for my beautiful Swan."

"That's too bad, you could have so much more fun with me."

"Emma's all the fun I need."

"Please…" I whisper not able to believe what I'm seeing.

"Well you two have fun." She smirks then kisses Hook on the cheek, "I do hope I'll see you again." She grabs her purse and walks out the door.

Hook turns towards me, "She seems...nice." I roll my eyes and stomp off to the kitchen. Hook follows me like a predator hunting for his prey.

"Is my Swan jealous?" He comes up to me from behind as I open the fridge.

"First of all, I'm not yours, and second of all, I can't possibly be jealous of her," I snort as I grab a Dr. Pepper. I feel Hook's chest on my back, his arms snake round me and he takes the soda. My heart stops and it gets harder for me to breathe. I can feel the heat coming off of him. His head is next to mine, his breath ghosting on my cheek. He opens the drink and hands it back to me.

"Of course beautiful! Why would you be jealous of her?" he whispers. My mouth becomes drier by the minute and I can't seem to bring the drink to my lips. "Maybe there is someone else you are jealous of."

"Not likely," I whisper back. His hand goes under my shirt and starts playing with the skin above my waist band. He begins to kiss my neck, and my head falls forward onto his shoulder, making him growl in delight.

I open my eyes when I realize what we're doing. I move out of his reach and he looks at me confused. I set the drink down and breathe heavily.

"Hook, I can't do this." My eyes won't reach his.

"Love, I don't understand-"

"I will not be a tramp, and I will certainly not be the person that ruins your relationship."

"Swan, you're not a tramp, and I am deeply sorry if I made you feel that way. It was never my intention."

"Yeah, just like it was not your intention to ruin my relationship with Graham!" I spill out.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

"No tell me." He takes a step towards me, and I take one back.

"I won't be the tramp in your relationship like you were in mine." I say quickly, and I take a step closer, "We just need to... to..." I look around not knowing what to say.

"I understand love. But what if you weren't the tramp?" he whispers.

"I am and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ruined you relationship. And like you said the other night, Milah is all you need." I throw his words back at him.

**Hope you like it! Please comment / favorite / follow! What do you want to happen next? With the dance next week Emma will need a date... will she get back with graham for the dance or will she find someone new? Why was it so easy for Graham let go of Emma when she broke up with him? Comment! Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: The Choice

_"I will not be a tramp, and I will certainly not be the person that ruins your relationship."_

_"Swan, you're not a tramp, and I am deeply sorry if I made you feel that way. It was never my intention."_

_"Yeah, just like it was not your intention to ruin my relationship with Graham!" I spill out._

_"What are you saying?"_

_"Nothing, just forget it."_

_"No tell me." He takes a step towards me, and I take one back._

_"I won't be the tramp in your relationship like you were in mine," I say quickly, and I take a step closer, "We just need to... to..." I look around not knowing what to say._

_"I understand love. But what if you weren't the tramp?" he whispers._

_"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ruined you relationship. And like you said the other night, Milah is all you need," I throw his words back at him._

_"Maybe I should go," he says in a low voice. He picks up his bag and walks out of the house._

I let the scene play over and over in my mind all weekend not knowing what to make out of it. On Monday, Regina and I jump into my car because it is my turn to get the girls to school. I turn on the engine but am met with silence. I hit the wheel, "This fucking piece of shit! Zelena must have done something to it."

"How do you know she did something to it?" Regina asks.

"Because it's been like this ever since she came home! Sometimes it works but then it doesn't. Before our dear sister came home, my car worked just fine!" I explain frustrated.

"It's okay, let's just take my car." Regina hops out and goes back inside to get her car keys.

She turns on the radio and drives to Mary Margaret's and Ruby's house.

"So what's going on between you and Robin?" I raise an eyebrow.

She groans, "I don't fucking know and it's driving me crazy but he seems to like Marian more than me so I am stuck just like you are."

"Right. We need dates for the dance, which I don't think I need to remind you is Friday , "I inform.

"Hey, chill out, we got all week to do that, today is just Monday."

"I guess you're right."

"Guess? I know I'm right!" She laughs and pulls up to Mary Margaret's house and honks, "You could always go with Graham since he probably won't have a date."

"Maybe you're right..." I breathe.

Mary Margaret comes running out, she gets in and looks at us confused, "I thought it was Emma's turn?"

"Well, my car got Zelena'd so we're taking Regina's," I explain.

"Zelena'd?" Mary Margaret turns to Regina.

"When Zelena does something to us we call it Zelena'd," she says, pulling out of the drive way.

"Okay? " she answers, confused. She then completely changes subjects, "I am so excited for the football game, they are playing the Fairies," she comments, and I burst out laughing.

"What kind of name is that? Is the team full of pixie dust?" I laugh even harder.

"Well, they have only lost one game this season and people are getting pretty hyped up about it.

"I wonder how much crap they get for the name. The almost undefeated fairies, do they have blue wings to block the players?" Regina laughs.

"Yeah, do they throw dust in the players' eyes?" I laugh so hard my face turns red. By the time we get to Ruby's house we're all purple from the jokes.

Ruby jumps in and looks at all of our purple faces, "What did I miss?"

"Just the dust throwing fairies," I laugh.

"Anybody could miss them, they are the size of their balls!" Regina adds.

"Regina be realistic, they don't have any balls!" Mary Margaret laughs and gets the hiccups.

"Okay..." Ruby looks around even more confused, "Wait isn't Emma's turn?"

I groan and laugh at the same time, "Don't ask!"

xxx

We park in our usual spot and all jump out. Ruby suddenly freaks out and points at a guy, "Oh my god isn't he just so cute?"

"I thought you wanted Victor?" Mary says, getting out of the car.

"I know but can't I say a guy is cute?"

"Does he even go here?" I ask.

"I don't think so, maybe he's new," Regina comments.

"He isn't on the football team," Mary Margaret adds.

"Guy let's all not stare at him it's creepy," I point out.

"Okay, Regina and I will look at the motorcycle while you guys look at him, and then we will take turns," Mary Margaret suggests.

"...Switch."

"Switch..."

"...Switch."

"Wait are we all looking at the bike?"

"Yeah let's go back to the dude." We all turn back to the guy now.

"Shit he is coming over here! Act cool," Ruby demands in a low voice.

"Hello ladies." He comes over and opens the seat of the bike we were staring at.

"Hey, are you new? I haven't seen you around before," I comment and fold my arms.

"That obvious? Yeah I'm new, August Booth at you service," he holds up his hand, I shake it. He holds onto it longer than normal.

"Emma Swan and this is Regina, Mary Margaret, and Ruby," I inform but he is only staring at me.

"Nice to meet you girls, hope I see you again Emma," he smiles at me and leaves.

We're all quiet as he walks away, but once he disappears into the school all the girls squeal.

"Oh my god, you've just found you date to the dance!"

"He is perfect!"

"I still want Hook to be her date though!"

"Guys all I know is his name!" I throw my arms up. They all laugh and walk toward the school's doors.

xxx

"With the game coming up and the dance this Friday, I almost forgot to let you know that on Monday stars the week long field trip to New York. It's only for people in dance class. There is a paper over there for more details," the teacher explains at the end of class.

I turn towards Hook, "So, thinking about going on the trip?"

"Only if you're going," he raises an eyebrow.

I laugh, "What, you don't want to see people dancing?"

"I'd rather watch people dancing sitting with you," he whispers. God, does he always have to say things like that?

"Well I don't know-"

"Emma we all have go! Check out the paper! We get a nice hotel and all we're doing is watch people dancing and get free time! It's a total get out of school free card!" Ruby and the girls come up to us.

"Totally! You should come too Hook," Regina comments and gives me a wink.

"Well I did tell Swan here that I'd only go if she goes," he smirks at me.

"She is going." Regina affirms.

"I can try to get David to come he is in the third period dance!" Mary Margaret adds.

"So is that a yes beautiful?" Hook tilts his head.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No!" all the girls yell at me.

"It's New York why wouldn't you want to go?" Mary Margaret wonders.

"Oh maybe the new kid is coming too!" Ruby points out.

"New kid?" Hook asks.

"Yeah, we met the new kid, his name is August Booth. He is over there," I point to August, who is grabbing a paper. He looks over to us and smiles when our eyes meet. He gives me a nod and I smile at him.

"I don't like him. He seems like a douchebag," Hook says folding his arms.

"Why is that Hook?" Regina raises an eyebrow.

"I don't like the way he looks at Emma," he confesses and gives him a look.

"Well, he might be her date to the dance..." Ruby giggles.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Hook gets furious.

I start laughing, "He isn't, today is his first day! Gosh, plus she said might! And what concern is it to you anyway? Aren't you going with Milah?"

Hook pauses, then says, "Well, I still don't like him love."

"Too bad... so I hear the Fairies are undefeated," I change the subject.

"Not after today sweetheart, we're going to kick some ass."

"I like the sound of that," I laugh.

"Oh you do?" Hook raises an eyebrow and steps closer to me.

"Yep it would be terrible if you lost to a team named Fairies." I try to keep my breath even when he is so close to me.

"Well, you are our good luck charm, Swan."

"What? No I'm not," I laugh lightly.

"Every single time you came we won, so that makes you our good luck charm." He starts playing with a piece of me hair.

"Our good luck charm?"

"...My good luck charm," he whispers and he lets his hand slowly slide down my arm to hold my hand.

My heart skips a beat and I don't know what to do, but luckily the bell saves me. Once it rings the girls drag me away leaving a bright red football player standing in the gym.

xxx

"Emma I need advice!" Ruby whines when I sit at our lunch table.

"What is it this time?" I ask trying to hold in my smile, "Why are you coming to me for advice? You must be really desperate.

"I don't know what to do about Victor! He hasn't asked me out to the dance yet, he might have already asked out someone else!" she freaks out.

"I don't think he likes anyone else Rubes," I say, opening my soda.

"But he... wait you think he likes me?" she squeals.

"It's so obvious he does even an idiot could see it," I laugh.

"Hey look the angry birds are at it again!" Regina points at Hook, and sure enough he is fighting with Milah.

"I don't get what they see in each other," Mary Margaret comments.

"Probably the same thing David and you see in each other," I answer.

"We don't fight like that!" David defends as Mary Margaret hits him for taking yet another one of her fries.

"Hey guys," Graham comes up to us, a grim look on his face.

"What's up with you?" Regina asks.

"Everyone is giving me a hard time about the game. They're worried we will lose," he explains.

"You guys can't lose to a team called the Fairies," I encourage.

"Emma is right man. Don't sweat it," David adds.

"Plus, Hook has been doing even better, and I think the coach wants to make him captain," Graham comments.

"No way, the coach knows he doesn't care," David is shocked.

"Well something changed at the last game and now he is doing better than me," Graham pouts. I look at my food feeling a little guilty that I encouraged Hook, but also happy that he is doing better. Why wouldn't he tell me that he was doing better?

"Well this is Hook we're talking about. Unless he is trying to impress someone it won't last long. So no worries," David encourages. The girls look at me and I try to hide a smile forming on my face.

xxx

We're in Mrs. Gold's class and she is just giving us a boring speech about English. My phone vibrates and I see Hook texted me. I turn to him then look back at the screen.

_**This is killing me Swan!**_

_Suck it up and stop whining!_

_**Swan, I'm dying.**_

_Too bad._

_**What would you do if I died?**_

_I would bury you._

_**You wouldn't be able to live without me beautiful.**_

_Please it's more like you couldn't live without me!_

_**I could!**_

_Oh really? When is our homework in this class due?_

_**... this Friday love.**_

_Nope tomorrow, now see? You will do your paper tonight thanks to me._

_**Actually I still won't do it, so maybe you need to come over to make me do it.**_

_Not my problem._

_**But it is since I can't live without you love.**_

I look up from my phone and turn to face him. He shrug, dismissing his words as if they didn't matter. Except they did. Whatever.. I stare at him for a moment not knowing what to say. This idiot is a total idiot and I don't know what to do about it.

_Gosh why do you do that?_

_**What?**_

_That! You make really romantic comments and I hate it!_

_**You want me to stop beautiful?**_

_..._

_**That's what I thought!**_

_It's just that I am used to your lame pick up lines!_

_**Well, get used to the romantic lines now love! ;)**_

_Ugh! You're impossible._

_**I'm impossibly sexy. Tell me does my hair look good today?**_

_It looks like asshole hair._

_**Well thank you Swan, you hair looks beautiful too.**_

"Swan! Jones! Phone up here now! You will get them back at the end of class!" Mrs. Gold demands. We walk up to her and hand our phones. Hook turns toward me and winks.

xxx

"Come on Ems! We're going to Granny's before the game!" Regina yells from her car with the rest of the girls inside.

"Coming!" I yell back. As I walk to the car, I see Hook walking to the field, "Hold on!" I run up to Hook real quick.

"Swan? What are you doing?" Hook smiles as I jump in front of him.

"I heard from a little bird that you have been trying harder at practice ever since the last game." I smile back at him.

"I am, thanks to you." He smirks and plays with my hair.

"You didn't me tell me you were trying to become captain!"

"Because I want to show you instead of telling you and trust me you will once you come to the game."

"Good maybe this time you will make the winning touchdown," I laugh.

"Only if I get a kiss," he winks.

"You'll get the kiss from Milah."

"You're right, but if I do make the winning touchdown I will be thinking of you." He smiles softly at me, and I can't help but smile back.

"Well I gotta go, but I will be back." I start walking back to the car.

"The women always come back sweetheart," he laughs.

"But there is only one woman you truly want to come back," I yell back at him. He smirks then winks at be before walking to the field.

xxx

"I can't believe they don't see it!" Ruby complains in the car as she watches Emma and Hook talking.

"I know right? And we know he likes her," Mary Margaret adds.

"Emma likes him too but won't admit it," Regina comments.

"How do you know?" Mary Margaret asks.

"She told me so herself, but she doesn't want to be the person that ruins their relationship," Regina explains.

"Oh my gosh it's like a romantic but tragic love story," Ruby says in a dreamy voice.

"Oh look! They are going to kiss!" Regina squeals, and all the girls press their faces against the glass.

"No! No she is walking away!" Mary Margaret whines.

"I told you she is trying not to ruin his relationship!" Regina says in frustration.

"Why do they have to be so annoying? Don't they know it's not just hurting them but us!" Ruby complains.

"Shut up she's coming!" Regina orders. Emma jumps in and looks at all the quiet girls.

"Okay what happened?" Emma asks curiously.

"Nothing," they all say at the same time. Regina finally decides to drive away.

xxx

"Drop me off at the house I need to grab some money and fix my hair, I'll take my car to Granny's," I explain.

"Okay just make sure Zelena doesn't see you when you get the money," Regina says me as she parks the car.

"Why do you need to fix your hair Ems?" Ruby giggles.

"She is hooked on Hook that's why!" Mary Margaret squeals.

"You guys are idiots! I'll be at Granny's in twenty minutes at most." I shut the door and run inside.

I run up to grab the money and re-curl my hair. When I finish, I take a look at my watch and see it took me exactly twenty minutes, making me a bit late. I run down the stairs and see Cora making dinner for Zelena, who immediately notices me checking my make-up and lights up.

"Shit! I forgot that my other bag is still at the airport, Ems could you please get it for me?" she bats her eyes at me.

"Why haven't you thought about it sooner?" I demand as I walk into the kitchen.

"I have been so busy with you at the mall and here with Mother I forgot and now my car is in the shop to replace my tires," she glares at me knowing that I was the one who jacked them.

"Well I am off to the football game, sorry," I try.

"It would mean a lot to me and I don't know when my car will be out..." she pouts. She is up to something and I don't like it one bit.

"Emma, you can get her bag for her, it's only... how long is the ride?" Cora asks.

"Thirty minutes mother," I complain.

"There are plenty of games you can go to, you can go get her bag and be a little late," Cora says.

"So you're making me do it?" I ask in shock.

"Yep now go before you're even later!" Cora demands. Zelena gives me a winning smile. I groan and storm out. I pull out my phone to call Regina, "Hey Ems, did something happen? Did she already get to the money? she freaks out.

"No, but she is making me get her bag from the airport so you will have to go to the game without me. I should be there in time for the second quarter," I explain.

"Damn sorry. Text me when you get back," Regina says the hangs up the phone. I get into the car and groan just realizing my car is having problems these days. I start the engine and it actually works, "Thank the lord!" I kiss the wheel and drive off.

xxx

I am almost at the stadium, since I'm taking the back roads to avoid traffic. If you live in Storybrooke as long as I have you know the shortcuts. The lamp posts are on and the game should be in its second quarter by now.

Suddenly, smoke comes out of the hood and the car slowly stops, "No! No, no, no, damn this car!" I don't even need to take out the keys, the car is completely dead. I open the door and walk to the hood. Smoke comes out, and I see a hole in the gas tank as well as a wire somewhere it shouldn't be.

Great! So now I have no gas because of the hole and the car is broken. I will kill Zelena when I get back, she knew I would take this road and knew everyone will be at the game. I kick my car then shut the hood. I start pacing trying to calm myself down, and I look around again.

There are no fucking cars here and mine is done. There aren't any stores just the tall grass around me and the airport ten miles ahead of me.

I pull out my phone and call Regina. She doesn't answer. I call the other girls as well and they don't answer either. It must be a good game or a really bad one. I check the time and realize it's half time and Graham will be in the locker room.

I call him and he answers, "Emma why are you calling we just finished the second quarter what do you need?"

"Graham! I am so glad to hear you voice! Look my car broke down and I am stuck in the middle of the road I need to you to pick me up."

"Can't you ask one of the girls? I am in the middle of the game!"

"They didn't answer their phone! That's why I called you!"

"I will pick you up after the game."

"WHAT! I am freezing my ass off, and the car is done it won't turn on at all and by time you get here it will be around one in the morning!"

"Emma I'm playing a game right now what do you want me to do?"

"Fuck you! You would rather have me stay here for hours in the cold than pick me up because of one game!"

"Babe that's not what I mean. It's a close game and if I don't make a touchdown they will make Hook captain instead, I am sure of it."

"So you're not picking me up now because you are afraid that you won't be captain anymore?!"

"Yes! Now you understand-"

"Fuck you! I will find another way to get home so don't even bother picking me up!" I yell into the phone then hang up. I am so tempted to throw my phone at the car right now but the rational part of my brain realizes that it is not a good idea, and I dial Hook's number instead.

He answers, "Hey love, is everything okay, I haven't seen you where are you?"

"I am in the middle of nowhere, my car broke down and no one is answering their phone. Graham wanted to get me after the game but it's freezing and the car won't even turn on and the airport is 10 miles away-"

"Swan I will come and get you it's no problem just hang in there."

"Really? You would ditch the game to come get me?" I light up.

"Of course it's too cold for you to wait out there for hours beautiful."

"Thank you! I'll text you the name of the street where I am!"

"Yeah I'll be there in 30 minutes," he hangs up. I lean on the car in relief.

I look around again and see no one no matter how far I try looking. I feel so alone right now, so lost, so cold. I slide down the car thinking about what Graham said. Would he make me wait if we were dating? I slowly let tears fall my eyes replaying his words in my head.

xxx

"Jones, what are you doing? Put your uniform back on!" the coach orders. Hook zips up his jacket and grabs his extra helmet.

"Sorry, I can't play the rest of the game," he explains.

"Why the hell not?" the coach asks. "Your team needs you."

"Well Emma needs me, her car broke down and I am the only one who is willing to go get her during the game," he explains.

"How long is the drive?" Coach asks.

"I won't make it back in time mate and she can't stay out there for hours," he informs and shuts his locker.

The coach gives Hook a stern look and says, "Fine, but you should know that it will be hard to become captain now, knowing you would pick some girl over the team. You're a good player Jones, don't waste it."

Hook smirks and walks backwards, "Have you ever wondered why I am such a good player? It's because of her. So if she needs me again next game, I won't hesitate to leave again, she is worth any football game to me." He walks out of the locker room to his motorcycle.

xxx

I lean on the car hugging my jacket tightly to try to get some respite from the cold wind. Even though I've been crying ever since Graham told me he wouldn't pick me up because of a game, I still have tears in my eyes threatening to fall down. When I see a motorcycle coming my way, I quickly dry me tears and get off the car.

"Killian!" I cry and run towards him as he gets off his bike. Right when he take is helmet off I jump into his arms and hold onto him tightly, "You came."

He smile and hugs me with the same amount of force, "Of course I did love."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I bury my head into his shoulder, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You'd have found a way, you always do."

"You came when no one else would."

"Anything for you Swan," he says, before he kisses my forehead. When I lift my head up to look at him, he notices that my cheeks ate stained with tears, "You want to go grab something to eat? You must be starving."

I smile softly, "That would mean the world to me. We'll get my car tomorrow and bring it into the shop it's too late now."

"Come on love." He helps me put a helmet on then gets on the bike. I slide in behind him and wrap my arms around him. He makes a U-turn and goes back the way he came.

xxx

We go to fast-food and park the bike while we eat.

"Thank you again Hook."

"So now I'm Hook?" he smirks.

"Would you like me to call you Killian?" I smirk back.

"I would."

"But I gave you the name Hook?"

"I know that was you name for me but now everyone is calling me that so maybe you should call me Killian because nobody else does."

"Okay...Killian." I smile and look down at my food.

"Why do I see tears staining your cheeks love?" he asks softly, afraid that he will say something wrong.

I finish my burger and crumple the wrapping, looking at it for a moment before I answer, "Because Graham wouldn't leave the game for me... and I don't know… it just made me open my eyes I guess," I explain softly. He smiles at me then takes my hand in his, encouraging me to continue.

"He didn't want to leave because he didn't want you to become captain. He'd rather be captain than help me out and it made me realize how much he actually cared about me and it hurt realizing I am not worth a stupid game."

We stay quiet for a moment before he speaks up, "When I left the coach told me it would be hard for me to become captain because I would rather help some girl instead of helping my team. And you know what I said?"

"What?" I look up at him, trying to find something, anything.

"I told him that you are the reason I play the way I do, and that should you ever need me again, I'll always be there for you. Because you are worth so much more than a stupid football game," he explains softly as he stares into my eyes.

"Really?" I ask still holding onto his hand.

"Aye." He nods and gives me a small smile.

A single tear falls from my eyes. I smile back at him and lean in. His hand goes to my cheek as my hand goes to his bicep. We meet each other halfway. His lip are slow and gentle on mine. I smile into the kiss and move my other hand to his hair. I pull him as close as I can. He smiles back and caresses my cheek and chin softly.

The kiss feels like everything from hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to trust. The kiss feels like we want to fall in love. I feel safe, I feel like every little problem is gone, like nothing could go wrong because he is here, with me. I feel like everything is finally okay, no more mixed signals, no more pain, because he is here, instead of being at the game. He is here for me.

The kiss goes from gentle and loving to hard and emotional, as if we just realized that one of us can slip away any moment and we want this moment to last as long as it can. We finally pull apart but our foreheads are still touching. He smiles and whispers, "It's getting late we should probably get you home."

I smile and nod, not trusting my voice at the moment.

He pulls away then proceeds to drive me home, still holding onto my hand the whole way back.

**Hope you liked it! Please comment / follow / favorite! I want to give credit to a friend for helping my out with my grammar, she has been the best! Also Ride by Lana Del Ray was my inspiration for this chapter!**

**I wanted this chapter to about them finally know that they are important to each other and even though they have went different paths they always knew that it would end with each other. Its about them both know how much they mean to each other and no wanted the paths they took they still never left each other.**

**The next chapter is going to take you into their past, not much but it will show you when they actually fell for each other. Where and when they took different paths and how they're relationship was in the past. **

**This chapter was about them proving to each other the love, the care, the relationship, the lust, how much they meant to each other. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: The way things use to be

" I am just so mad at you two! You guys have kissed 3 times and you two are still not dating? It's like you're on some TV show?!" Ruby complains as she sits in the corner of my room as she plays on my phone.

"I know right what is this? A tragic love affair?" Regina comes into my room.

"Hey what about you and Robin?" I point out as I put my boots on.

"He... I ... We will figure it out!" She demands.

"Can I be honest here." Mary Margaret stands up and look at all of us, "I expected Emma and Hook to at least have more than 3 shared moments." I groan, Ruby jumps up and gives her a high five, Regina goes back in her room with a smirk.

"I know right! They were best friend in 9th and 10th grade! What happened?" Ruby asks.

"Graham and Milah happened, the summer we came back for 11th we had our own relationship and the Swan and Jones act ended." I explain simply.

"Swan and Jones act?" Mary Margaret asks.

Regina come in with her toothbrush in her hand, "Remember all the things they did, all the rules they broke, all the pick pocking when we were poor? They called it the Swan and Jones act."

I smile at the memory, "Yeah when dad died all the money was gone and it was hard, if Killian wasn't there I don't know how I would have gotten through it."

"Then when Mother got a better job it was in the summer when Graham and Milah came into the picture." Regina adds.

"Right and how did you two not kiss at all at that time." Ruby asks, my cheeks get a little red.

"No way you did kiss and never told us?" Mary Margaret asks in shock.

I take my phone back from Ruby, "It was a few kisses in the janitor's closet okay? And it doesn't matter anyway we went our own ways, made our own decisions."

"So this whole time of acting like you didn't like him was a scam?" Mary Margaret asks.

I laugh at how she said that, "At the time I was a girl who had nothing who wanting everything. You know what I'm saying, we had nothing and we wanted everything."

"No defense Ems but I think you two had everything before Milah and Graham came into the picture." Regina pops back in ready to go.

"Well its to late now since he has Milah." I let out a breath and stand up.

"With the kiss, I think its a little more complicated." Mary Margaret stand with me.

"Yeah like how she is car less since Zelena killed her car on game day and made her stand out in the middle of the street for hours." Regina teases.

"My baby will be okay I just need money for someone to fix it." I defend.

"I still can't believe Zelena didn't get in trouble." Ruby adds.

"Well she will be gone by Saturday, thank the lords for that." Regina laughs. We all grab our bags and head downstairs for school.

Zelena see us coming down and she blocks my path of the door, "Hey Ems can you tell the really cute guy, Hook, I said hey and we should hang out sometimes."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah let me put that on the list of things to do for Zelena." I step around her with the other girls behind me.

xxx

"Holy shit what the hell is going on?" Regina freaks as she parks in front of the school. Most of the players on the football team are yelling and pushing each other, I see victor push through all of them and running towards us.

I roll down my window, "What is going on Victor?"

"We lost the game yesterday and everyone is blaming Hook, you have to do something." He explains.

I turn to them, "You guys didn't tell me they lost!"

"Well we weren't thinking about it since we were worried about you." Ruby confess.

"David texted me earlier about how everyone knows that Hook ditched for you." Mary Margaret adds.

"Shit." I whisper and get out of the car and follow Victor. I am being shove by the players as I try to find Killian. I see him and David yelling at Graham, I walk faster to them and once I am there some guy shoves me towards Killian. Before I can fall to my doom Killian catches me and pull my to his arms.

"Are you okay love?" He asks.

"Yeah, shit Killian, I am sorry this is all my fault." I look up at hook and he has a huge grin, "What?"

"You called me Killian."

I laugh lightly and shove him a little, "Well that's what you wanted me to call you."

"I know but I just love it when I hear you say it." He leans down a little about to kiss me but then I move away.

"Killian... no what are we doing?" I ask, right when he is about to answer a player comes up to us.

"So this is the girl you ditch the game for? Hope those legs were worth it."

I turn to him in shock, "What the fuck did you just say?" Just as I say that the other girls come to us.

"You must have done way more than just spread those legs since he didn't come back. If I ditch the game to will you spread them for me?" He smirks.

All of a sudden Killian punches him out of no where, he grabs his shirt, "don't you ever talk to her like that!"

"Aw, has Hook gone soft?" He laughs. Hook throws him to the ground.

"I don't care if I have, you will not dare talk to Emma that way again!" Hook kick him in the crotch to prove his point.

"Hook! Are you okay? I didn't see you after the game?" Milah come running up and kisses him. He pushes her away and walks away towards the football field, he looks frustrated and pissed. Milah give me a glare and runs after him. The guy on the ground gets up and glares at me too. I am getting glares a lot today.

"Where is Hook?" Ruby and the girls come up to me after a moment.

"He walked away, he is really pissed." I explain with a guilty face.

"You should go talk to him. Cheer him up." Mary Margaret shoves me a bit for encourage.

"I know exactly how you should cheer him up." Regina winks at me. I roll my eyes and walk toward the field.

I look around to find him on the bleacher with Milah, Milah is trying to talk to him but he is telling her to leave him alone. Once she is gone I walk up to the bleachers and sit down next to him, "Hey hot shot."

"Hey." He says simply.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask quietly.

He groans, "The team hates me, we lost the game because of me, and I am still bloody pissed at the player who disrespected you." He rubs his face.

"I guess its my fault too."

"Swan, no. don't you blame this on yourself. Someone had to pick you up."

"We both know it is, even if you don't want to believe it."

"I don't regret it though." He says it like he meant two different things.

"I know, I don't either." I smile softly to him. We stay quiet for a moment looking at our feet.

He lifts his head but doesn't look at me, "Where did we go wrong, love?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when we did everything together? What happened?"

"We went different paths."

"I honestly wish we didn't, I wish we pushed ourselves to be something more than just friends."

"Well the past is in the past, what is going on now?"

"I don't know." He rubs his face, suddenly I am mad.

I get up and walk away, I feel a hand on mine pulling me back, "Wait where are you going love?"

"I don't know." I spit his words at him.

"What did I do?" He asks worried.

"I don't know? We kiss and all you can say about it is I don't know? That's pathetic. What are we doing?"

"I... I just... I can't leave Milah, not now... I promised her that I would take her to the dance." He explains with a guilty look.

"Fine. We will talk about this after the dance." I breath and turn away but he pulls me back to him even closer than the last time.

"Emma I'm truly sorry, I don't want you to be mad at me." He looks into my eyes to find something, anything.

"Its fine, we're not love birds anyways."

"But I want us to be love."

I look down and blush, "I know."

"Come on love, dance class awaits." He puts his arm around me as we walk down the stairs of the bleachers.

"Be careful who you make promise to Killian. Promises stand for something don't let your promises become nothing."

xxx

I walk into class a few minutes before the bell, I go to my desk and see Killian sitting on his desk waiting for me.

"Hello love." He gives me his devilish smirk as usually.

"Hey-" I begin but then Jefferson comes up to me with his classy outfit.

"Hey Ems." He leans on a desk, Killian sneaks a glare at him then goes unnoticed.

"Hey Jefferson has been a long time since we've have talked," I smile at him.

"Well I heard your car broke down and I thought could fix it for you," He grins at me.

"Really? That would be awesome! You're amazing, when can come and check it out?" I light up, Killian frowns a little and gives Jefferson a death glare now.

"Yeah Jefferson when can you check it out?" Killian asks and folds his arms.

"I don't know, why don't I get your number and we can arrange something..." Jefferson smirks at me.

"Love, why don't I fix your car. I will come over later today and check it out." Killian says unbelievably jealous.

"But Killian-"

"I insist, and I will fix it for free. You can go now Jefferson." Killian waves off Jefferson.

"I guess you can fix your car, but can I take you to the-"

"Go now! She has me, she doesn't need help. don't take it personally mate, your just not her type." Killian moves Jefferson to his seat before he can finish his sentence.

I turn to Killian with an amused look on my face, "Maybe I wanted him to ask me to the dance."

"No you don't because if you did you would be pissed at me and honestly if you were I would still do it to the next guy who asks you." He smirks.

"Do you even know how to fix a car?" I raise an eyebrow.

"If can't be much different from a motorcycle sweetheart." He sits back in his seat.

"Well we'll see after school now will we." I sit in front of him as Mrs. Blue comes in.

xxx

We are sitting at our usual table for lunch when Graham comes over and takes a deep breath, "Emma would you go to the dance with me?"

Everyone at the table stops what they're doing and turns toward me, watching me intently. I stand up can come closer to Graham, I smile brightly at him and just at the second he thinks I am going to say yes I slap him. Everyone around us suddenly stops what they're doing as well to watch us.

"You have balls for coming to up to me after you proved to me I wasn't as important to you as a football game!" I shove him back.

"For the record we lost the game Ems. I still have feelings for you and I want us to have another chance." He takes a step closer to me.

"You didn't come for me when I was at my worst Graham! How can I just pick up the where we left off!" I shove him again, "I would have came for you, I trusted you, I believed in you and all I get is shit! That's why I broke up with you remember!"

"You broke up with me because of Hook!"

"You.. you shithead! You aren't listening to me! For once can you understand that I broke up with you not because of Hook but because you never trust or believed in me!" I plead.

He stands there for a moment then coughs, "Emma I'm sorry I didn't see it, I just didn't want to lose you and in the end I did, I'm sorry. Can you give me a chance to make it up to you, to treat you the way you deserve. Can you forgive me?"

I let out a breath, "Of course I can Graham."

He lets out a breath of relief and move closer to kiss me but I move back, "Graham I can't just get back in a relationship, you didn't come when I needed you most, its going a lot more than sorry to fix this." I grab my stuff and begin to walk out of the cafeteria doors.

"Ems! Emma!" Graham calls out to me but I keep walking.

xxx

Love I have been thinking...

_Oh no._

_**Have a little faith in me love. I was thinking I should drive you home.**_

_Why?_

_**Because your car is busted remember Swan.**_

_Oh of course. Sure._

_**So we will go to my house and get the tools then go to granny's since we will be hungry then go to your house and fix your car.**_

_Nice try, we have tools at the house so we can go straight to my house._

_**Of course love, but what about dinner?**_

_I don't think you want to eat dinner with my family._

_**Why not?**_

_Zelena is their and my mom, I just know it will be a disaster._

_**You rather me starve than eat dinner with your family?!**_

_Yep._

_**Then we will go out!**_

_That will make it a date._

_**What's wrong with that? Every girl wants to date me. ;)**_

_Your dating Milah and I won't date you if you're with her!_

_**But you would kiss me. ;)**_

_Not this time._

_**What ever helps you sleep at night sweetheart.**_

The bell rings and the kids run out of the room faster than lighting.

_**I'll be waiting Swan.**_

I smile at the text and put the phone up and walk out of the class. After going to my locker and walking out of school Mary Margaret and the girls waves me over, "Come on we're going to Granny's."

"I am getting a ride with Killian, he's going to fix my car." I explain.

"As long as you don't break down!" Regina laughs.

"You two have fun!" Ruby winks at me as they all get in her car.

"Okay." I wave to them as they drive away.

"Hey Emma, you need a ride?" Graham comes up to me after a moment.

"No but thanks." I smile.

"Okay but remember I will be here for you next time you need a ride."

I nod, "Got it." He smiles and walks away. I take a breath and close my eyes, still waiting on Killian.

Killian comes up in his bike, "You need a ride beautiful?"

I smile at the sight of him, "It depends."

"On what?"

"On who's giving me the ride." I smile and walk up to him.

"Well Killian Jones at your services." He smirks at me and pats the seat behind him. I hop on and put my arms around him. He speeds out of here so fast I hold onto him tighter, I can feel the smirk in his face, he knew exactly what he is doing. Dumbass.

He pulls into my driveway, he gets off the bike then helps me off the bike. "So where is your lovely car Swan?"

"In the garage, come on let go inside first." I wave him to come with me. We get in and I throw my bag onto the couch, Killian does the same. Suddenly Zelena comes out of the kitchen with a taco from last night.

"Hook, really nice to see you again. I hope you're here to see me." She slowly walks to him.

"Sorry darling but I'm here to help Swan with her car." He explains.

"The car you killed." I add and raise an evil eyebrow up.

"And all that time you still didn't get my bag." She whines.

"Well that's too damn bad, come on Killian." I grab his hand and pull him to the garage.

"Wait maybe I want to keep talking to Zelena?" He smirks and winks at her while we walk in the garage.

"You're not going to talk to her, you are with me and you will help me." I demand and turn on the garage light as he shuts the door behind him.

"Possessive, I like it." He teases as he puts his arm next to my head to turn the lights back off, "It's hot."

I turn the lights back on, "You know what's hot? Fixing my car."

"Fine, fine love but cant we enjoy the moment?" He turns the light back off and walks closer to me making me hit the wall.

"What moment?" I turn the light on again.

He waves his arms around, "Well beautiful that's what I am trying to do."

"While you're dating Milah?" I fold my arms.

"I told you I made a promise to her, after the dance I will leave her for you." He comes up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course Swan." He leans in to kiss me but I move away, "Love what are you doing?"

"If I don't kiss you until you leave her, I wont feel as guilty." I explain.

"You feel guilty now?"

"Well yeah! I am taking her boyfriend away after the dance and I said I didn't want to be a tramp but that is exactly what I am being." I confess not looking at him.

He turns me around, " Emma, I never left you so you won't be taking me away from her. don't feel guilty please, I don't want to see you in pain."

I nod and smile, "Okay. Ready to fix my car?"

xxx

I am laying in the back seat reading a magazine with the a radio playing on the top of the car. Killian is under the car all sweaty and gross but still as cute as ever. I turn the next page then speak up, "Where did you meet Milah?"

I hear something hit the car but I don't think it was a tool, "Where did you meet Graham?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me." I say.

"I met her at the bar we went to, she said she was running from her old life and wanted a new one, I thought what the hell I can be her new life." He explains, "Your turn love."

"I got caught stealing a bikini and I was in a holding cell when he came in to give his father his keys, we talked and he made me a better person after that, not the best but better."

"That's my fault."

"For what?"

"For making you that way."

"No! don't you dare say that."

He laughs, "We were the worst kids in school in 10th grade, I taught you how to steal, pick pocket, we made a good team but it wasn't the good team."

"Well so what we were on the other side of the bars, at the time we were at our worsts." I explain.

"Yeah I guess so, you lost your dad and I found my out my brother died." He comments.

"Plus, My mother getting fired of her job and you trying to pay for an apartment by yourself. We were going through some shit and we got out of it together. I couldn't get through 9th and 10th grade without you."

"Yeah it was rough, I can't believe our luck those two years. I wanted you to meet Liam, he would have loved to see you."

"I know." I blush and move to look at the floor.

"Hey to be honest," His face comes out from under the car when I take a pause. All we can see of each other is our heads, "We still are on the other side of the bars, we just know now how to not get caught."

He grins, "Well I did teach you everything I knew back then."

"You think we can go back..."

"Back?" He asks confused.

"Back to when we weren't with Graham and Milah? When is was just..."

"Us." He finishes my sentence. He get up from under the car and moves me so that my head is in lap.

"Yeah, it was just us. I know we weren't lovebirds back then or anything..."

"So you're calling us love birds now sweetheart?" He laughs.

"No! That is our nicknames in school even if we have never actually been together."

He smiles lightly, "Remember when... we call all the plans and stealing..."

I giggle, "The Swan and Jones act."

He chuckles with me, "Why did we leave all that?"

"Its a mystery to me." I breath, he plays with one of my curls.

"I remember when you had glasses and red lip stick with your hair up."

"And I remember that scar not there on your cheek and longer hair with no face hair at all."

"In my defense that scar was because of you."

I laugh, "Next time you will think twice than to run out in front of me when I am driving."

"I was in a hurry!" He tickles me softly.

"Yeah and you jumped into my car after I hit you and made us drive into the next state and stay at a motel for a night."

"It wasn't my fault the car I was taking a joy ride was Mr. Gold's!"

"God my mother was so worried when I got home and you know what Regina said."

"What?"

"Did you bang Hook yet?" We burst out laughing remembering the memory of going to a motel.

_"Swan pull in here!" Hook points at a motel at 11 in the night._

_"I can't fucking believe you took a joyride in Gold's car. Gold's car!" I yell at him in frustration. I have my hair up in a ponytail with glasses and red lip stick._

_"Lucky for me I got away before he saw me." He said cockily, I roll my eye, dumbass._

_"Why cant we just go home then!" I park into the parking lot._

_"Because he will be looking for me all night with the police since..." He takes a moment afraid to say the next words to me, "Since I took out the money in his car..."_

_"WHAT! Damnit Hook I why couldn't you steal from someone we don't know! What are you going to do with the money?" I turn off the car.._

_"Apparently for our room since I know you don't have any money for the room tonight." He grins at how good that answer was._

_"Fine but you are getting dinner and I want panda express!" I argue and get out of the car._

_We walk in and go to the front office. There was a man, Hook was the one to speak up first, "We like a room just for tonight mate."_

_I know what this looks like, 2 teenagers at a motel alone only staying one night but me and Hook were different. We are best friend with rare exceptional moments._

_"Aren't you a little young?" The man folds his arms and stares at me then back at him._

_"I'm not when I have extra cash." He adds an extra 25 dollars to the money he was giving him. The man nods and gives him the key._

_I smirk as Hook dangles the key in my face while putting an arm around me. Once he unlocks the room I jump into the bed and take my shoes off. I lay spread out on the bed as Hook grins down at me._

_"I cant believe you dragged me into this." I laugh as I look up to him._

_He smirks and falls on top of me without hurting me, "Well since were here now what should we do in our free time?"_

_"Your bleeding." I state, his face is so close that I finally notice a cut in his cheek._

_"You did hit me with your car." He smirk and kiss me on my shoulder._

_"And I would do it again." I burst out laughing as his face turns for a sexy seductive look to a afraid look._

_"Oh you think that's funny love?" He smirks and begins to tickle me, I can't run away when he is trapping me in his arms._

_"Hook stop it or I will cut off your balls!" I laugh._

_He dips his head down, "Is that a promise?"_

_"Shut up and get us some Panda express." I giggle._

_"As you wish." He gets up and kisses my knuckles, "Anything for you princess."_

_"I'm no princess." I pull my hand away._

_"You are to me beautiful." He leaves before I can reply back._

"You know love, thinking back on it. It did seem like we were going out." He says after playing the night in his mind.

"I wonder why we never noticed." I shrug.

"Because we were too happy to care." He explains, "We didn't need titles and it was only us at the time."

"Plus Regina, Ruby, David, and Mary Margaret." I add.

"Well to me it was only you, after that summer I got a room mate and Milah came into the picture."

"Its funny how our lives turn out, I actually became a good guy after that summer." I laugh lightly.

"There will always be a little pirate in you Swan." He winks, "Want to see if the car works now?"

I sit up and grin, "Of course!" He move to sit in the driver seat and I sit next to him. He starts the car and it slowly turns on. I squeal and pull him in for a hug, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Do I get a thank you kiss?" He smirks at me.

"Yeah just ask me again after the dance, come on lets go for a ride!"

I unlock the garage as Killian pulls out. I jump in and as I shut the door, he rides off. We roll our windows down with the radio blasting. I know 100% he is way over the speed limit but I can't help myself to care it reminds me too much of old times.

"Where do you want to go love? We will go anywhere you like." He smiles at me with one arm out the window, I am doing the same.

"Lets go somewhere we always used to go." I explain smiling right back at him.

"Coming right up love." He makes a turn.

We finally get to our destination around 7 at night, my smile widens when I realize where we are. He parks the car on the top of a cliff that has the perfect view of the ocean, around us are trees and dirt. We are right on the edge of the cliff, if I walked of the cliff I would fall into the ocean.

"Killian... I can't believe you remember this place!" I get out of the car and sit right next to the cliff with my feet dangling.

"How could I forget it, this is the best spot to see the ocean and the sun set!" He sits down next to me.

"Remember we used to have a pack of smokes with a bud light as we watch the sun set."

"That reminds me." He pulls out a pack of smoke and a lighter.

"I thought you quit." I take them away from him and take a smoke.

"I thought you did too." He raises an eyebrow.

"Only when it suits me." I grin at him and light it then take a puff.

He takes a smoke and lights it too, "Same here but back then I didn't have football."

"We didn't have anything practically." I breathe out the smoke.

He smile and looks to the ocean, "We were people who had nothing, who wanted everything love."

"We were dreamers back then," I laugh, "Were talking like we 60 years old talking about the good old times."

He laughs with me, "Things changed these four years, we use to be the rebels in high school for crying out loud."

I finish my smoke and throw it into the ocean and get another, "Things changed, feelings haven't. We will always be rebels Killian we just have things to lose now."

"I guess we do, I loved it when we didn't have anything to lose or anything to gain, we were free."

"Well we have our futures to worry about what are you even going to do for a living?"

"Football player or live on the road I guess." He shrugs.

"That's a small list, to small if you ask me." I take another puff.

"Okay so what is your play." He asks.

"I don't have one." I say like the most normal thing in the world.

"That's even worse than mine love." He smirks.

"I will figure it out when I get there when I get there." I stand up.

He stands up with me, "Then lets stop thinking about it beautiful. Come on lets go to your house and eat."

"Okay but I have to warn you you're died man of the year if you eat with us." I laugh. He opens my door for me.

He shuts it when I get in, "Do I get a ribbon?" He jumps into the car and drives away from the beautiful ocean.

"Ask me that after the dance." I laugh, "You'll get more than a ribbon."

**AN: PLEASE tell me if you like this chapter or not! Comment / favorite / follow!**

**I wanted this chapter to go back into their pasts. Things have began to change in Hook and Emma's lives and I wanted to go back into the past to show you their worst times. I am planning to show you more of Emma and Hook's past in future chapters.**

**I wanted to show you the way it was back then, now, and what there is to come.**

**Earlier I put the wrong chapter up! I put the sixth chapter for the high school rebels! I am so sorry! But this one is the right one promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: Be my date baby

"I can't believe Victor hasn't asked me to the dance yet! My life is over!" Ruby whines as we get out of her car, we all give each other a look behind Ruby. We have been planning something for her since she always wanted to have the teenage movie experience.

"Don't worry Rubes, at least you have a chance for him to ask you out. Robin is dating Marian." Regina says as we walk into the school.

"But only to more days until the dance!" Ruby throws her arms up.

"Its okay Ruby, Emma and Regina don't have a date so you aren't alone." Mary Margaret encourages.

"Yeah we can all go together since Hook will be driving the guys all away from me." I shrug.

"What?" Mary Margaret laughs like I said something crazy.

"Yesterday Jefferson was about to ask me but then Hook shoved him away." I explain, "It doesn't matter I never really talked to Jefferson anyway."

"What if August asked you?" Ruby grins.

"I would say yes." I say slowly thinking about it, they all squeal in response.

"August would be so cute for you!" Regina squeal but then I give her a look, "Cute for the dance of course."

"Hey babe." David comes up to us and gives Mary Margaret a kiss.

Mary Marryat whispers to him, "Is he going to do it?"

David smiles and nods, "Yep everything is in motion." Mary Margaret looks at me and nods then everything is ready. I am so happy for Ruby she is going to flip. We are on our way to the gym for dance.

Two arms come arm around me all of a sudden and spins me around as I walk with the group, "Hello Swan."

"Killian!" I giggle as he sets me down, I look up at him and his smile widens as his arms tighten around me.

"I didn't know you two were a couple?" Graham comes up to us.

We pull apart instantly, "We aren't." We both say at the same time. Regina rolls her eyes, Ruby giggles, David give a fatherly look to Hook, and Mary Margaret is stare at us like its a movie.

"Well if you aren't dating then I wanted to ask you if-" Graham starts but Killian interrupts him instantly. I hide a giggle as I watch the scene in front of me.

"Sorry mate she isn't interested." Killian says with a pitch of jealous. I have no fucking idea why he would be.

"I wasn't asking you Hook, she has her own mouth, I of all people should know that." Graham raises an eyebrow to get Killian jealous.

"Well she is a dear friend and so I will speak for her. Plus mate you aren't the only one that knows that." Killian winks.

My mouth drops," Hook! Come on girls." I push Killian away get grab the girls hand.

"Emma! Wait!" Hook pleads, I just roll my eyes and keep walking.

"Go to your girlfriend Killian she will love to see you." I reply back to him to remind him of the reason we're not love birds. Ruby sticks her tongue at the boys as we walk further away from them.

"Please tell me you girls save up money for a dress? There's only two more days until the dance and we haven't even went dress shopping yet." Mary Margaret changes the subject as we walk to the gym.

"Well isn't your mother the owner of a wedding dress place?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah but there's no way in hell we can afford them even if we get a discount." Mary Margaret explains. Her mother is the owner of all the wedding dress stores and is a planner to for weddings.

"Dont hate me.. but I don't think I am going." I breath, they all stop walking and stare at me in shock.

"We have waiting of this for two weeks!" Regina argues.

"You will go even if I have to drag you by my teeth!" Ruby demands.

"Come on Ems, why don't you want to go?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Its just seems easier than going, Hook will be with Milah and I dont want to be put through that." I explain.

Ruby lights up, "Well if August asks you, you won't be focus on them."

"Did you just see what Hook did with graham do you think August can get through that? Plus there is only two more days. He won't ask." I inform.

"No matter! I will keep you busy then." Regina winks and begins to walk again.

"Fine.." I groan as the girls cheer.

As we get into the gym we see a trail of rose petals from the door that trail to the other side of the room. I look at the other girls and they are all trying to hold in their squeals as Ruby sees the person at the end of the trail. Hook and the boys come running behind us hoping they didn't miss anything.

Ruby has her hands on her mouth as she walks on the pedals to Victor. Once she is a foot away from him and he knees and holds up a rose. He has a microphone in the other hand that is for all the speakers in the school.

I start to laugh at how nerves Victor looks even though he knows she will say yes.

"Ruby Lucas will you do my the honor, Victor Whale, to be my lovely date to the dance?" He asks through the microphone.

Regina and Mary Margaret are jumping up and down at the sight, I lean to David and ask, "How were you able to get him to do this?"

He lean to me a whispers, "I told him she wouldn't kiss him if he didn't."

Just as he spoke the word Ruby jumps into Victors arms and kisses him. Everyone in the gym starts to clap. The girls finally let out their squeals and run to her, I just stand admiring the scene being played.

"Would you like my to do that for you love?" Killian whispers in my ear.

I laugh, "And have Milah come up to me after and slap me? No way hot shot."

Just as that is said Milah comes into the gym, "Hook?...Hook! We need to talk about the dance!"

"Coming darling." Hook replies and winks at me.

xxx

"I still don't like Graham after what he did." David's comments when we walk into the cafeteria.

"Well I have forgiven him so just be nice." I order with a laugh.

"Fine, and what's with you and hook? He isn't acting like a total dick like normally." David glares at Hook. Hook is at his table with Milah giggling something in his ear. I see Victor leaves Hook's table and walk towards ours.

We finally take a seat with the rest of the group. We all are simply eating our lunches with no drama. It feels so nice not to be yelled out or hit today. All of a sudden Marian storms into the lunch room towards us, I guess I spoke too soon.

"You fucking tramp! He is my boyfriend!" Marian yells at Regina. Regina stands up confused and faces her. With the death glare Marian is giving her I stand up too, Regina can kick ass but Milah will probably join Marian. They rest are starting at Marian not noticing me walking around the table.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Regina asks with the best killer face on.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You fucking took Robin from me!" Marian shoves Regina back, I stop walking.

Regina face turns from confused to happy, "Really?"

"You tramp! I hope you go to hell!" Marian slaps her. I am on her in a flash I hold onto her arm before she can punch her again.

"You hurt her and I'll hurt you, understand." I demand, Marian shoves me off.

"How could you right before the dance! He is mine! I love him!" She argues.

Regina wipes the blood off her lip and steps forward, "Honey I didn't take him away, he just got bored of you. Something you would know if you were such a motherfucking bitch!"

"Why you son of a bitch!" She comes at her but Regina punches her first.

"Get over it!" Regina demands.

"What the hell is going on?" Milah comes over.

"None of you god damn business!" I snap at her.

"Its none of yours either asshole!" Marian barks at me.

"It is because she is my sister!" I walk towards Marian.

"Well I am her best friend!" Milah comes between us.

"Bitch I could care less. Now get the hell out of my sight!" I demand.

Milah shoves me, "Then stop hurting my friend!"

I laugh, "You want me to hurt your friend? I'll show you what real pain is!"

"Emma! Stop it that's what Milah wants!" Graham finally gets out of his seat.

"Well I want to!" I argue.

"No what you want is Hook but you can have him! He's mine!" Milah smirks.

Regina laughs, "That's what Marian said about Robin and look at her now? Dateless!"

"I'll make you toothless!" Marian walk over to Regina. Robin finally comes into the cafeteria, he notice Marian pushing Regina and he runs over.

"Marian stop! It was not going to work out anyway." Robin gets between her and Regina.

"Why Robin! Why don't you like me any more?!" Marian pleads.

"Because I am not in love with you." He answers. Regina's face lights up with a smile hearing Robin say that.

Marian looks to Regina now, "You bitch! I am going to break every bone in your body!"

As she walk around Robin I pull her away, "Not in hell will I let that happen!"

"You fucking leave her alone!" Milah punches me.

"Fine, you will do." I punch her back. Everything is a blur after that, I feel people pulling my away but I shove them off.

"Emma Elizabeth Swann! Into my office!" Gold comes in with Hook behind him. My eyes go wide realizing Hook got him.

I step away from Milah and throw my arms up, "What about her!"

"She can wait and I have a feeling you two can be in the same room for much longer dearie!" Gold demands. I let out a breath and follow him. I glare at hook and he gives me a apologies look.

We walk to his office, I sit in front of his desk while he sits behind.

He folds his arms and looks straight at me, "How much does the dance mean to you?"

"I dont even want to go my friends just want me to go." I inform him with a lazy smile.

"Fine you will be working before and after school on the dance decoration and everything else they need you to do..."

"What no way-"

"Its that or suspension."

"Fine."

"And you will be cleaning it up after the dance."

"And what about the other girls?"

"Detention." He states simply.

I sit up straight with wide eyes, "Why can't I get detention! That's not fair-"

"We both know who did more damage in the fight."

I slump back into my seat, "Is that all?"

"Yep and I want the dance to be amazing dearie."

I get up and lean on his desk, "The only thing amazing is going to be the bruise on Miah's face at the dance." I leave his office before he can say something back.

xxx

I walk into Mrs. Gold's class a few minutes early, I see the girls around one desk waiting nervously for me. Once Ruby spots me she runs over, "Are you okay? What did he give you?"

"I have to help decorate the dance in the mornings and afternoons until the dance." I explain.

"That's not that bad." Mary Margaret comments.

"What are you talking about it awful." Regina argues.

"That's just because you two hate working." Ruby points out.

"Well we can go with you and help Ems." Mary Margaret volunteers.

"Oh shit I can't in the afternoons, detention." Regina comments.

"Well me and Mary Margaret will come." Ruby encourages.

"Thanks guy." I hug the girls, "So are you and Robin officially a thing?"

We all pull apart and look at Regina, "Damn with all the drama I forgot to talk to him about it."

"What! I can't believe you! After school you two have to talk!" Mary Margaret demands with a grin.

"Okay, okay! Are we still up for dress shopping?" Regina asks.

"Hell yeah!" Ruby squeals (Ruby's favorite part of dances is buying a dress).

"Hold on we all have dates now except Emma." Mary Margaret points out.

"Technically I was asked out by two guys." I laugh lightly.

"What wrong with you?" Regina hits me on the head, "Pick one!"

"I would if Killian would stop driving them away!" I explain.

Ruby laughs, "That's so cute!"

"Cute my ass." I whisper to myself even though I have a small smile on my face.

xxx

I walk slowly to the gym after school ends, my back pack is on the ground as I walk. I lightly sing Maps by Maroon 5 as I walk. I open the gym doors and see all the cheerleaders and preppy girls working and laughing with the boys. Aurora comes up to me with a clip board.

"Are you lost Emma? Were working on the dance decorations here." She looks up from her clipboard.

I smile at her when she knows I wouldn't ever be here by choice, "Yep, Principle Gold is making me help."

She nods, "Well we will find something for you to do, lets just hope this time you won't break anything."

I catch the last part of what she said and my smile widens, "Oh you didn't like my decorations for last years dance? I thought they were wonderful."

She rolls her eyes in annoyance, "You can separate the colors of the balloons with the guys in the corner over there."

I laugh, "Why do we need to separate them?"

See looks at the corner she told me to go, I look with her and see Hook, Victor, August, Jefferson, and Robin. Well now I know why we have to separate them, she wants us to be busy without breaking something.

I nod, "I see, good choice."

She laughs, "Yep I wont be making the same mistake like last time."

I walk to the guys backwards and laugh with her, "By the way its nice to see you dont hate me."

"I can't stay mad at the girl who hit Milah in the cafeteria!" She yells to me.

"I'll go it again just for you!" I smile, she laughs and goes back to what she is doing. I turn the other way to see the guys in the corner. Aurora is okay, the only reason I know her is because when I use to be on the cheer team she was the only girl who hated Milah as much as I did. So no matter what we did we still had an unspoken truce because of it.

August sees me coming towards them and smiles, "Welcome! We are the group of... what did you call us Hook?"

Hook looks at me and smirks, "Sexy, hot Miscreants."

I take a seat on the ground with them and laugh, "Well Miscreants what are you in for?"

August laughs, "Some asshole was messing with my motorcycle."

Hook looks at August, "I was the asshole."

I turn to Robin, Victor and Jefferson. Jefferson laughs, "I was messing with Hook's motorcycle."

Victor puts his hands up, "I was the one who pushed both over."

Robin folds his arms, "I was the one who was trying to fix the mess."

August laughs, "By fix he means hit another guys motorcycle." Hook fist pump August the remark.

I giggle, "Well you all seem best friends, what did you guys do? Get drunk together while playing poker?"

"Well we all would have been at each other throats but..." Victor begins.

Hook finishes, " But then Graham said we were making a big deal out of nothing."

"So we all ganged up on him and that's how we got here." Robin adds.

I nod but the tilt my head, "Then where is Graham?"

August points to him across the gym, " He got an actual job to do."

Jefferson starts to laugh, "In my opinion we got the better job."

I giggle and lean onto August which doesn't go unnoticed by Hook, "I second that opinion. So what's your plan for the dance?"

"I'm going with Ruby of course Robin is gonna talk to Regina after this, Jefferson is going with Alice." Victor explains.

"What about you two?" I turn to Hook and August. I know what Hook is doing but I want to hear him say it.

"I'm going to the dance with Milah but if you want to be my second date I happily let you love." Hook smirks at me.

"Oh really? You shouldn't have." I reply back.

"Its only open for you love." He winks at me.

"Well I won't open anything for you." I bark, (Okay, I didn't mean to snap at him but I still mad at him a little for getting gold knowing I would be in full blame).

August turn to me, "So what are you plans for the dance?"

I let out a breath and throw a balloon in one of the piles, "I going as a loner. All my girlfriends are ditching me for their boyfriends."

"Well I can ditch my TV for you on the night of the dance." August comments.

Hook instantly looks up from the balloons, "What?"

August glances at hook then turns to me, "What do you say? Be my date to the dance baby." He say in a movie voice.

I laugh and smile, "Sure."

Hook is now burning holes in August head, "Mate I don't think you want to do that, she is awful at dancing."

I look to him with wide eyes and August just laughs, "Well I'm good on my feet."

Hook moves closer to him, "Mate she is my dance partner and she is the worst in the class."

"Killian!" I say his name like is a curse word.

"Its okay we can just stand in the corner." August winks at me to make hook wild us and it works because Hooks move drops.

"She is also a terrible kisser mate and she eats like a pig." Hook adds.

I stand up, "Damn you Hook." I walk to Aurora to do something else for the decorations.

"Swan wait!" Hook yells but as Aurora point to where I can I go over to the streamers Killian runs up to me.

"Swan I'm truly sorry. I don't know what came over me." He apologies.

I stop walking and turn to face him, I take a step back when I realize he is closer than I thought. "What was all that anyway? Why did you make me look like a fucking fool!"

He scratched the back of his ear, "I didn't like that he is the one taking you to the dance."

I laugh loudly and shove him back, "So I can't date anyone? Why cant I be able to date someone? Your dating Mila, I have every right!"

"I know, I know. I am a total dickhead."

"Damn right you are." I try to say mad but a laugh slips my mouth.

"Am I forgiven?" He steps closer and give me a puppy face that I so adore.

"Fine but only if you are nice when I am with August at the dance." I demand.

"Of course love." He comes closer to me like he is about to kiss me when Graham comes up to us.

"Hey Ems, so if you still don't have a date for the dance we could always go." Graham gives me a shy smile. Killian is glaring at him.

"Actually August just asked me and I said yes." I smile, grahams smile drops as he looks to the guys in the corner. I look over there as well and find all the guys staring at us already.

xxx

I walk out of the gym and wait for the girls to come, out of the corner of my eyes I see Hook and Graham arguing about something and August coming up to me.

"Hey Ems." He smiles.

"Hey sorry you had to see that." I laugh nervously.

"Its okay, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't expecting some guy being jealous." He laughs.

"Your brave." I wink at him.

He comes closer to me and whispers, "Don't looks now but Hook is coming." He kisses my cheek and walks away.

Hook points at August, "Whoa wait did he just kiss you love?"

I laugh, "Just on the cheek, nothing for you to worry."

"Worry? I am so not worried lass." He smirk in place.

"Is that the sound of a total asshole?" I laugh.

"You love it." He winks.

"You love my ass." I shove him lightly when his eyes are on my ass.

"You know it." He laughs as his eyes trail up higher, "I must say you also have very good fun back too love."

I look down at his pants, " I wish I could say the same for you."

He comes closer to me, "Would you like me to show you? I promise it will be fun for both of us."

I blink a few times trying to process what is happening but with him so close and the smell of him its hard to focus. I am about to answer when Hook gets tackle by his fucking girlfriend, Milah. "Come on lover boy I want to give you something I know you will love." She giggles and pulls him by his shirt.

Killian gives me his usual sorry look, I roll my eyes and wave him off. Once they are out of sight I see Robin finishing talking to Regina. The other girls finally finished helping in the gym and walking up to me.

Ruby squeals and starts to turn towards me, "I cant wait to get our dresses! I call dibs on a red dress!"

I laugh, "Okay Rubes as long as you do my make up for the dance!"

"Oh look! Regina is it official?" Mary Margaret asks as Regina comes to our group.

She lifts her arms up and screams, "Its official!" We all clap for her and jump into Ruby's car.

xxx

"I love this one!" Ruby holds 10 different dresses all the same color.

"Ems this color would look amazing on you!" Mary Margaret picks up a sea blue dress and it was beautiful.

"It would make August drool." Regina winks. I realize then I was thinking about the dress I was thinking of Killian. I stare at the dress thinking of what it will be like at the dance. My ex, my future boyfriend, and my date will be at the dance, that's fucking great.

Mary Margaret raises an eyebrow like she knows exactly what I am thinking, "Emma Swan are you thinking of a curtain football player with an Irish accent?"

I groan, "How did you know?"

"Honey Hook is about to dump Milah for you, how could you not think about him?" Regina laughs and picks up a black dress.

"Hey why don't we leave the dresses at your house Ems so we can all get ready together?" Ruby volunteers.

I nod, "Sure my mother won't care." I say without thinking of Zelena.

"Great then its settled!" Regina smile, "Now lets try on these dresses before Ruby adds 10 more dresses to her pile!"

"Hey!"

xxx

"That's so romantic! Why cant Hook be that way for Emma?" Ruby complains as Regina finishes her story of Robin and her.

I roll my eyes, "Because Hook made a promise and he is sticking to it."

Mary Margaret speaks up after a while, "Are you sure its because a promise he is staying with her?"

I look at her seriously, "Yeah that's what he told me."

"He seems really into Milah still." Mary Margaret adds. I give her a look and she holds up her arms, "I'm just saying he seems still into her."

"Aren't you the one that encouraged me to like him?" I say defensively.

"I know I did but I am stating what I see." She says not meaning to hurt me but to open my eyes to the possibility.

I shake the feeling off and keep walking to the car.

"These dresses are perfect! What time should we meet at your house Regina?" Ruby changes the subject.

"I guess two hours before the dance." Regina shrugs.

xxx

"I can't believe Marian, I thought she was better than that." Robin says as he makes dinner for him and Hook.

"I'm sorry Mate, for you and Regina." Hook sits on a stool.

"I sorry for you and Emma, knowing everything your girlfriend doesn't." Robin replies.

"Yeah I feel awful." Hook rubs his face.

"About cheating on Milah or making Emma wait?" Robin asks.

"I'm not cheating it was a few kisses, I feel awful about dumping Milah after the dance and about making Emma stand by and watch her all over me."

"Well it will be said and done after the dance, right?" Robin stops what he is doing to give him a look that says, you better fix it.

"Yeah, yes." Hook answers.

"Good because its not good to mess with two women's heart." Robin explains, "That's why I had to make the choice of picking over Regina and Marian."

Hook stays quiet for a moment then asks, "Did you regret your decision?"

Robin looks at the ground then back to Hook and smiles, "Honestly man, it was the best decision i ever made."

**PLEASE comment / follow / favorite! I hope I didnt make any mistakes in this one!**

**This chapter was about all the girls relationships and a date of course. Hook is have a little problem with himself. He doesnt want to abandon Milah but he wants a chance for him and Emma to be more. He doesnt want to regret anything or to put anyone in pain because of him.**

**I also wanted this chapter to be funny and cute but the next chapter is serious! **

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: A White Ball / part 1**

"So I'll meet you at the dance?" August asks as I walk to my next class. The dance is tonight and all the girls are freaking out. August is smarter then I realized; he acts like it's just a date but treats me like a girlfriend. It's like he knows it won't be more between us and I am thankful as hell for that.

"Yeah. Me and the girls are going to meet all the guys there." I explain. He nods and gives me a kiss on the cheek. He walks off to his next class as I walk into mine.

Jefferson sees me walk in and grins. He stands up and calls out to me, "Is the deadly swan ready for the dance?"

I laugh remembering this will be my first dance I won't be sabotaging. He comes and takes my hand and spins me to my desk. He bows, "Ready Swan princess?"

I laugh, "I am-"

"Please, she is no princess. More like an ugly duckling." Milah walks past us with a bruise on her face.

I look a Jefferson and he is trying to hold a laugh too, "Really? Do you own a mirror because according to the bruise, you are worst than an ugly duckling!"

She spins around, "And who gave this to me!"

"I did and I'll do it again. I also hope your pictures before the dance turn out great." I wink at her with a smug face.

"You're just jealous I have Hook!" She declares.

"Not for long, if you know what I mean." I whisper as I fist pump Jefferson.

"You know you don't have to get involved with others people's love lives." She snaps.

I burst out laughing, "You call that a love life, little virgin?"

She smirks when she sees Killian sit down. She puts her books down and sits in Killian lap and sticks her tongue down his throat. She pulls apart from him and smirks at me, "Wish you could do that, slut." She gets up and sits in her regular seat.

I turn around and fold my arms, Jefferson pats my arm and walks away.

xxx

"Emma? Are you in here?" Ruby walks into the bathroom. She caught me smoking a cig while I lean on the wall.

"I thought you quit." She walks closer to me in concern.

"I did." I blow a puff of smoke out.

"Then why are you smoking now? We're all at lunch waiting for you." She asks

I take another puff and let it out slowly, "I'm sorry, old habits. I just... annoyed."

"About what?" She asks as she takes the cig away and flushes it down the drain, "Old habits can break."

" I.. It just... Milah, she is really pissing me off!" I raise my voice and take out another cig.

"She pisses everyone off." She states.

"I know but she is tormenting me! You know what she did last period?"

"What?"

"She straddled Killian while playing with his hair! That should be me!" I demand angrily and light the cig.

"It will be after the dance." She encourages.

I start to pace the floor, "No, no, no, that isn't helping it's just making feel worse!"

"How?"

"Because it makes me feel like I am taking her boyfriend away and I am!" I angrily throw the cig in the toilet. I have been thinking about this all day and it's been driving me insane.

Ruby laughs at me and hold my shoulders, "You are a total idiot!"

I look at her confused and she laughs harder, " I cant what I am hearing, you're are so stupid!"

"What the hell-"

She holds onto my shoulder, "You guys have known each other since forever! You guys fell for each other the moment you laid eyes on each other! Do you not understand how you guys used to do everything together and never dated anyone until Graham and Milah? In my opinion, Milah took him away from you."

I smile at how much of an idiot I have been. The other girls come rushing in a few moments later.

Regina storms towards me and hits me on the head, "You scared me half to death! Do I need to get a bell on you or something! Fuck you!"

I laugh, "Love you to, sis."

"Have you been smoking?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Yep."

"Well you shouldn't!" She orders and pulls me out of the bath room.

"Now I need to ask you about something..." Mary Margaret says slowly. The other girls follows us.

"What?" I ask as we walking to the cafeteria.

"Will you or will you not be going to New York with us? If we put all of our things early we have a better chance of us getting the best room!" She explains.

"Has everyone turned in theirs already?" I ask.

"Yes we all have, you just need to! Are you in or are you out?"

I looks at the other girls and they give me a begging look. I roll my eyes and smile, "What the hell. I guess I am going to New York!"

The girls squeal and pull me into a group hug as they bounce up and down.

xxx

"Hey, you know that song from Maroon 5, Maps?" I asks as Mary Margaret and Ruby walk with me to the gym slowly. People fucking hate how slow we walk but I think it's funny as shit to see them whine.

"God what is with you and Maroon 5?" Ruby giggles.

"I know it goes like- I miss the days of the sweet life." Mary Margaret sings then starts clapping the beat.

"I miss the conversions." Ruby joins in, "I'm searching for a song tonight."

"I'm changing all of the stations!" I laugh and sing with them.

"I like to think that we had it all!" Ruby poses in front us as she sings, "We drew a map to a better place."

"But on that road I took a fall!" Mary Margaret trips some guy walking by us and we burst out laughing.

I suddenly stop and put my hands up, "Oh baby why did you run away!"

We all keep walking like we're walking on the ocean as we sing, "I was there for you in you darkest time, I was there for you on your darkest night!"

"Would you please shut up! God I hate that band!" A kid walks by us, I glare at him and shout.

"Oh yeah, well your mom hates you. Chew on that fresh fish!" The kid walks faster realizing I heard his last comment.

"Come on Ems we're here." Ruby laughs when I realize we're in the gym. I didn't realize the gym was that close.

The girls go back to their stations from yesterday while I go to the group of guys blowing up balloons and then popping them.

I walk to the guys and giggle, "I am pretty sure you're not supposed to pop them."

"What else can we pop then, darling?" Killian asks with a grin.

I sit down between him and August, "You can start by popping the pimple on you face."

"Why don't you pop it for me sweetheart." He says. He knows he doesn't have one, he just said it to move closer to me. Not that he need a reason to any way.

"Okay." I grab his nose and pinch.

"Thank you, darling. I really needed that." Killian winks at me. I roll my eyes.

"So what are you going to wear for the dance?" Jefferson asks.

"It's a surprise." I smirk.

"That's not fair!" Killian says.

"Well life isn't fair. Get over it." I roll my eyes but smile at the end.

I look around the room, "You know it actually looks good since we aren't trying to ruin it this year."

"Yeah is actually does." Victor adds.

"Hey, will you be going to the New York trip?" August asks.

I nod, "Yep, my friends are forcing me to."

"Good, because I'm going, too, beautiful." Killian adds.

"I did hear a little birdy tell me that Milah will be going too." Victor comments.

I groan, "I didn't even think she was in that class."

"Yeah, she is in the class with me." Victor explains.

"Well we can always make the best of it." Killian points out.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the girls waving me to come with them out of the gym. I stand up staring at them then down to the guys, "I have to go but I will see you guys at the dance, meet you there?"

August nods, "Give me the first dance."

"You got it." I smile then walk to the door the girls went through.

I go into the hallway and see the girls waiting. Ruby comes up to me, "Come on we need to bail Regina out of detention!"

"Wait I can't just leave or I will be suspended." I explain.

"Aurora owes me a favor and I just cashed it in." Mary Margaret winks.

I smirk, "Then what are we waiting for."

We all speed walk to detention and wait outside of the Mrs. Belle's room. We all get into a circle, "Okay what's the plan?" I ask.

"I dont know." Mary Margaret shrugs.

I rub my forehead, "How don't you have a plan?This was your idea!"

"Hey I'm not the one that always breaks the rules!" She defends.

"Okay shut up and let me fucking think." I start to pace the floor.

"Mrs. Belle will believe everything but she won't just bend the rules for anyone." I say out loud my thoughts.

"She has seen my sister but doesn't know we hate her." I keep walking as the girls look at me confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ruby asks.

"I am thinking of a plan." I explain as I keep pacing.

"But why are you saying random junk?" Mary Margaret asks nicer.

"I learn a long time ago that all you need to know is what you can do and what you cant." I explain but they still don't get it.

I let out a breath and say, "I can go in there and say something not true but I can't make something up that needs proof. I can distract the teacher and Regina sneak out the window, but I can't let Milah snitch. Understand?"

They both nod then Ruby ask, "Does it actually work?"

"Every time."

"How did you find out about that method?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Killian told me when we first met." I say but my mind if off in space.

All of a sudden I light up, "I got it just stay here!"

I walk through the door fast before they can ask me anything.

When I walk in I see Regina in the corner of the room with a bag of plastic rubber bands and she shoots them at the kids around her. Milah and Marian are in the front, Mrs. Gold is reading a book.

Mrs. Gold looks up and smiles, "What can I do for you?"

I walk up to her and fake smile sadly, "I was really hoping you can do me a favor."

Everyone looks up at us including Regina, she has a knowing smirk on as she watch's me work my magic.

"What favor, Miss Swan?" She asks.

"My sister Zelena, you remember her from the other day?"

"Yes, the red head woman."

"Yes she is leaving today in 20 minutes and she would hate for Regina not to be at the airport with her to say good bye."

"What do you want of me?"

"Would you please let Regina leave early to say good bye to her sister. It would mean the world to both of them."

"I dont think-"

"We never get to see her and she is going way for college. Please, Regina will come on Monday but our sister won't." I give her my heart broken face. Milah and Marian snort at my act.

Mrs. Gold rubs her forehead in frustration then looks up at me, "Fine, but just this once, Swan."

"Thank you! Regina hurry up or you will miss it!" I say. Regina grabs her stuff and walks out the door with me. Before she leaves she flicks Marian in the ear.

Once the door is shut we walk out to the front doors. Regina laughs, "You're so good that I almost believed that sad story!"

I laugh with her, "I know right! She is one of my favorite teachers!"

We all pack into my car and turn on the radio. Ruby squeals, "I can't wait to go to the dance! Lets go to Granny's for dinner then go to your house to get ready!"

"Great idea. I'm starving." I say and pull out of the parking lot.

xxx

"I am so ready for the dance! I can't stand still!" Mary Margaret squeals as we drive onto my street.

"Are you sure it's the dance or how much you ate that is the reason you can't stand still?" Regina laughs. We just finished dinner at Granny's and have two hours to get the make up and the hair perfect for the dance and get good picture of us.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mary Margaret asks as I pull into the drive way.

"You practically ate the fridge! Don't you have to pee?" Ruby giggles.

"Oh yeah and that." Mary Margaret says then jumps out. We all do the same.

Once I open the door and walk in, I see Zelena on the couch watching the TV louder than normal. She notices us come in and lights up. She pauses the TV and walks to us, "I am so glad you're home. I got you a surprise since I will be leaving tomorrow!"

My face turns serious. She never gives us anything. And she has the same smirk on her face that says she thinks she won. I suddenly hear a bark up stares and I bolt up the stairs - the girls follow.

I open my door and find all the dresses ripped and covered in dirt by a black spotted dog in the middle of the mess.

The girls' mouths drop in horror and walk into the mess. The dog comes up to me and wags its tail.

"Didn't you put the dresses in the closet and lock it?" Regina asks with no anger, no sadness, just a steady voice trying to keep everything PG in the room.

"I... I did... but how..." I said as the dog runs around me with a huge smile on.

"We paid a fortune for these dresses." Ruby says softly.

"We didn't even get to wear them out." Mary Margaret says in a whisper and picks up her dress.

We all are shocked at what is going on, like any moment someone is going to pop out and tell us it a joke and our dresses are okay. But no one did.

Zelena comes in and looks at the surroundings, "Oh my gosh I didn't realize! I just wanted you guys to remember me. I didn't mean for your expensive dresses to get ruin!"

Regina slowly looks at her, "Well since you gave us something to remember you by, it's only fair if I do the same for you."

Zelena smile fades as Regina walks slowly to her, "Oh you don't have to really."

Regina smiles, "Oh but you will love it I promise and when you get to college you can tell everyone why your face is green!"

"What-" Zelena starts but then runs out when Regina tries to attack her. We don't stop Regina as she runs after her. We all just stare at the dresses and the dog on his back in front of me. We hear a scream then a bang, something that sounds like glass then a door opening and closing as an older woman screams.

Regina runs back in my room pointing at the dresses. Zelena comes in with blood going down her forehead but it's only a cut. Cora comes in pissed as hell. So much for trying to keep it PG.

"Look what she did to our dresses!" Regina yells at Cora.

Zelena puts her hands up and says, "I didn't mean to, mother! I was trying to give them a present!"

Cora loosens up a little then says, "Girls I'm sorry the dog ruined your dresses but it is impossible to fix this mess. Zelena next time tell me you're giving them a present that has 4 feet." She suddenly walks away.

"So you're just going to pretend this never happened! Mother she did it on purpose!" I tell her.

Cora turns around and takes a deep breath, "If I could fix the mess I would but I can't. I will give the dog a better home if you like but I can't deal with this right now."

I mouth drops in shock as Cora leaves the room with Zelena. Something bad must have happen at her work today if she didn't even bother to ask Zelena if she was okay.

"Well now we can't go to the dance!" Ruby says in disappointment.

"Well don't we have any other dresses from other dances?" Mary Margaret asks.

"I sold all of mine last week to get car parts." I explain.

"And I only have dresses that would probably get us kicked out of school." Ruby comments.

"Mine aren't made for an elegant dance, only for parties." Regina adds.

"All my nice dresses will be to small for you guys. They're like 3 years old." Mary Margaret sits down so depressed.

"Well we can always go look into my mother's closet." I subject.

Mary Margaret suddenly gets up, "Mother of god I have an idea to get us an elegant dress! I will explain on the way!"

"What-" Regina begins.

"Just come on and get your make up and hair stuff! Now." Mary Margaret demands as she takes my keys.

xxx

Mary Margaret parks in front of her mother's wedding store. We all get out with the make up and hair stuff. Her mother's business hasn't closed for the night yet.

"We have dresses in the very back we don't use because they are like 5 years out now but they are still in good shape though." Mary Margaret explains as we go through the doors.

"But-" I start.

"My mother also buys used wedding dresses no one wants anymore and I think she will make an exception." Mary Margaret's mother walks to us with a worried look.

"What are you girls doing here? I thought you would be getting ready for the ball?" Her mother asks ( I love it how her mother makes everything feel like a fairy tale. I think that's where Mary Margaret gets it from.)

"I know but long story short, our dresses got ruined and I was hoping we can use the ones we dont sell anymore." Mary Margaret pleads.

"I dont know-"

"We will give them back to you tomorrow. We don't have any other good dresses for this kind of dance." Mary Margaret begs. She isn't kidding either - this dance is more like a ball than a dance.

Her mother closes her eyes for a second then opens them up and smiles, "I guess I can make an exception for you girls, but the only dresses in the back are wedding so they will stand out a little."

Ruby smirks, "I love the sound of that."

"What about the bride maid dresses?" I ask since I am against standing out.

"The ones we don't sell anymore are able to pass off as regular dresses from other stores." She explains as we follow her to the back room. She turns on the light and the room has a book case of shoes and three racks of dresses. In a corner are 5 mirrors put together on a higher floor. then a table next to it.

"These are the dresses we couldn't sell but they are still quite beautiful and these are the shoes that we couldn't sell either." Her mother explains, "And this is only a one time thing so enjoy it."

Regina and Ruby are bouncing off the walls as Mary Margaret gives her a hug, "Thank you so much, mother."

"Don't you think people will notice these are wedding dresses?" I ask feeling a little weird knowing I will be wearing a wedding dress with August around.

"Of course but it certainly gets people to notice you though." She smiles and laughs a little, "I didn't think I would be seeing you pick out a wedding dress until you were older."

"I know right! I feel like I am getting married tonight!" Ruby squeals.

"Okay I'll leave you girls to it but I want to see the finishing piece!" Her mother smiles and walks out of the room.

"Well do you girls know your vows?" Regina laughs and looks through the dresses admittedly.

"Why didn't you think of this earlier!" Ruby squeals as she looks through another rack of dresses.

"I don't know. It just came when you said mother." She laughs and pick up one.

I slowly look at them nervously. Who knew I would go wedding dress shopping today.

xxx

"Emma, you need to pick one! We're all done with the hair and make up! You need to pick a dress now!" The girls whine.

All the girls are wearing the dresses now but me.

"You should get one like me Ems!" Mary Margaret volunteers.

Mary Margaret has a lovely sheath gown that lightly shows her curves. Her shoulders down to her hands are covered in thin lace. It also covers her chest. The lace smoothly goes over the white strapless dress and flows to her feet with the dress. Her shoes are slippers, no heels at all. She has light black smoky eyes with deep red lip stick.

"No she should get something that makes her stand out more!" Ruby pipes up.

Ruby's is more of an A-line or princess gown dress. It's sleeveless and is red at the top but then slowly falls into white at the waist. It's not poufy like a regular gown but it goes out. At the waist, it has clear rhinestones that fade away in the dress. Her hair is very curly and is pinned back so all her hair is on her back. She has light red lipstick on with light grey smoky eyes. With of course glass slippers.

"I think she should show her curves off more." Regina folds her arms.

Regina also has a sheath gown. It has thin but little wide straps that go around her neck with a little v line in the front but has no back to the dress. It shows her curves perfectly in all the right places. Her shoes are high heels. Her hair is pushed back into an elegant low bun with a few barely curled strips of hair on one side of her face . She has deep black smoky eyes with cream colored lip stick.

"This one is perfect for her!" Mary Margaret takes one off the end off the rack.

"Oh my god yes! It was made for her!" Ruby squeals.

"I still think she show more of her curves but that's just me." Regina defends and holds her arms up.

I take the dress from Mary Margaret and look at it for a moment, " Are you sure?"

"When are you ever going to get to feel like a princess in your life, Emma?" Regina raises an eyebrow.

"And just imagine what Hook will think when he sees this!" Mary Margaret smiles.

"He will think he is at a wedding." I say plainly.

"Other than that." Mary Margaret says.

I smile brightly at that comment then nod, "Okay, this one is it."

"Yes we have a winner!" Ruby squeal as she helps me put it on.

xxx

"Gosh you girls are beautiful! Get together! I have to take a picture!" Mary Margaret's mother tears up a little when she sees us.

"Mom why are you crying? Its just a dance."

Mary Margaret whines as we all get closer together.

She smiles and small tears still fall onto her cheeks, "When you're a mother you will understand what it means for their daughter to be in a wedding dress."

"But it's not even a wedding." Mary Margaret points out.

"But... you.. you will understand when you have kids." She grabs the camera and takes a picture of us all together than one of each us seperately.

Once she is done she looks closer at me, "Emma dear wear did you get that dress?"

"It was with the other dresses like theirs were, should I pick out a different one?" I ask nervously.

All of a sudden all the girls including Mary Margaret's mother says, "No!"

"No, no its just I never seen this one before and its gorgeous on you." Her mother smiles at me.

My dress is like a ball gown. It has many layers of thin fabric and some layers have different lengths to make it more noticeable. The dress takes up a lot of space around me so you barely see my glass shoes Ruby made me wear (She said it made me look exactly like Cinderella). It's sleeveless and the neck line is a small sweatheart shape (The top of a heart). There are rinstones covering most of the top of the dress (most not all of it).

I have light brown smoky eyes with deep strawberry lip stick. My hair is pushed to one side and is very curly as it lays on one shoulder. My bangs are pushed to the same side as well and covers part of one eye.

"Thanks. Should we go to the dance now?" I ask.

Ruby checks her phone, "Yeah we're a few minutes late."

"Well what the hell are we doing here then?" Regina say then starts walking to the doors.

Mary Margaret spins around in her dress then giggles, "Maybe the dog ruining our dresses wasn't so bad after all."

Ruby lights up at the word, "Right! I feel like a princess!"

I laugh and shake my head, "God help me."

We walk out to our car and drive off. And of course Ruby blasted my radio speakers with rock music. As we drive away I think about if Killian will like it.

**PLEASE COMMENT / FAVORITE / FOLLOW! Follow Captainswanfans on instagram!**

**This chapter was about making the dance a big deal for the girls. Fancy dresses, special dates, it is an important dance! I want people to see how this is a big thing for Emma, she has never done anything this nice in her life!**

**Also people weren't understanding why Killian wouldnt just leave Milah so I am her to explain his point of veiw. He has dated Milah for 2 years and she might not hold a bigger spot in his heart like Emma but she does hold a part in his heart. He isn't ready to let her go and that is leading us to the next chapter!**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: A White Ball / Part 2

We walk out two our car and drive off. And of course Ruby blasted my radio speakers with rock music. As we drive away I think about if Killian will like my dress.

I walk in to school with the other girls nervous as fuck. All I am thinking about is Killian which makes me feel so guilty for August. I look at the other girls and they are as nervous as me. We go down a hall and see the four guys waiting for us.

David notices us first and his mouth drops. He slow walks to Mary Margaret like a true prince charming. Once the others guys look the way David went their faces light up as bright as David was. I meet August half way and he looks me up and down.

"Wow Emma, you're... wow." August breathes.

I laugh, "You're wow too."

He smiles in embarrassment, "Isn't this a wedding dress?"

I blush lightly, "Yeah my oldest sister ruined my other one."

"I must thank her." He laughs and quickly wipes the sweat from his must be really nervous.

"How long have you been waiting here?" I ask.

"Thirty minutes. No worries; it was worth the wait." He smiles.

"Good. Plus, I have to say I haven't actually done something like this without ruining something."

"Well we will be extra careful then. Shall we?" He asks and gestures to his arm for me to take.

I take it and smile, "We shall."

Everyone else has already arrived when we walk into the gym. Once we get in, I see balloons everywhere and the stage playing a slow song. I notice Ruby waving us over. August guides us to them. Mary Margaret and David are already dancing, and Regina and Robin are talking in the corner of the gym. I smile brightly thinking this might actually go well. Everyone looks happy as we walk to Ruby.

August leans towards me and whispers, "Don't look now but Hook is staring at you on the dance floor."

My eyes widen at the comment then look to the crowd in the middle. There he was in the middle of the dance floor with Milah, staring at me with his mouth wide open. I blush when I realize he has stopped dancing, too. Milah doesn't notice. I smile lightly at him then turn my head back to Ruby.

I whisper to August, "You're right."

"I'm always right." He winks at me. I almost stop walking at the comment because of how it sounded like Killian.

Once we reach Ruby and Victor I realize Graham is with them - alone.

Graham notices me coming and smiles brightly, "Hey Ems! You look beautiful as ever!"

I glace Killian way trying to find him in the crowd before looking to Graham and smiling, "Thanks, you look good too."

"This place looks amazing! But I wish there were more red balloons." Ruby says as she holds onto Victor.

I laugh, "Well Victor and August were popping balloons the whole time they were here."

Victor blushes in embarrassment, "I am surprise you don't have deep red lip stick one this time, Rubes."

"Well I wanted to change it up a bit." Ruby kisses him on the cheek.

The song ends and another begins.

"Come on Victor! Lets dance!" Ruby pulls him onto the dance floor before he can say anything.

I watch them leave then turn to face Graham, "So-"

"May I have one dance?" Graham interrupts me in a hurry.

I turn to August for his opinion, he shrugs, "As long as you don't take my date."

"Deal." He smiles then takes my hand. He pulls me to the middle of the room and puts his hands on my hips.

"So you have a date to the dance?" I ask still trying to find Killian in the crowd.

"No I didn't think it would feel right." He answers.

"Why wouldn't it feel right?" I look up to him when I realize what he said. He's still a friend that I care for.

"It wouldn't feel right if it wasn't you." He answers.

I blush a little at what he said, "Graham, can we not do this now? I want to enjoy this night with no worries."

He nods, "Anything for you."

"Thank you." I smile.

He spins me out but when he is about to pull me back in someone grabs my loose arm and pulls me to him. I stumble into the new guy who grabbed my hand. I look up and see Killian with a huge grin on his face.

I smile brightly and put my other hand on his shoulder, "What are you doing Killian?"

"Well isn't obvious? I am dancing with the prettiest girl in the room." He winks at me and dips me.

"Oh really?" I giggle as he pulls me up and closer to him than before.

He moves his head closer to my ear and whispers, "I still can't believe my swan is wearing a wedding dress; you look absolutely stunning, love."

I blush brightly, "You noticed."

He kisses my neck and pulls his head back, "This dress shows your beauty - inside and out. A perfect wedding dress for you. I just wished it was for me, love."

My mouth drops at how his sweet words touched my heart. I give him a small smirk, "You were the reason-"

"What the hell Hook!" Graham pulls him away from me and shoves him, "You just had to take her from me again didn't you!"

"Technically I took her away from August, not you mate." Hook smirks which only makes Graham even more pissed.

"I just wanted one dance with her; that's all I am asking for!" He demands.

"And you got it." August comes over to the two men on the dance floor.

"No! I... God why is everyone after my girl?" Graham rubs his head.

"I am not your girl!" I shove him.

August moves in front of Graham, "Dude it's just a date. I didn't think for this more than one simple date."

"Then why did you ask the girl who has the worst drama?" Killian asks.

"Hey!" I hit Killian on the head.

"I just thought Emma would want a break from all the drama and have a nice night with a friend!" August explains. "If you would just stop thinking about yourselves you would have realized Emma here," He points to me then looks at the two guys, "That she's being torn apart by two guys! She just wants a night of peace, man!"

"Thank you!" I say to August but now Graham and Killian aren't even listening to me but are in August face. I'm a few feet away from the scene and they don't even notice me; they are all in the argument.

This is what I didn't want to happen. I told Graham that and he still didn't listen.

"Mate I am trying my best!" Killian shoves him and Graham.

Graham burst out laughing, "You are dating Milah like right now! How is that helping?"

"It's both of your faults!" August demands.

"I am only trying to fix the mess Hook made!" Graham defends.

Milah comes up to the group finally and asks, "Hook come on lets leave them be and enjoy the night!"

"Hold on, darling." Killian says and kisses her only the forehead then turns back to the guys.

"See you don't even care about Emma like I do!" Graham says to Hook.

I walk between all three of them, "If you ever cared, you would realize that I just want to have a good night!"

"That's what I said!" August defends.

"I am trying my best, Swan!" Killian says.

"I am trying! But Hook is ruining it for you." Graham says. Killian pushes me out of the way of Graham. I stand a few feet away from the group now watching the scene in front of me.

My heart dies as I watch the events unfold. I see Milah pulling Killian to her and him fighting with the guys. All my girl friends are on the dance floor having the night of their lives while I stand in the same drama I have always been in. I see Milah whispering something in Killian's ear that gets his attention.

I finally realize there are tears falling from my eyes. I turn and walk slowly to the nearest door still hearing the bickering from behind. I keep walking through the crowd, I don't hear people calling my name or telling me to stop this time. Once I am out of the gym I run to the library, not knowing why but I do.

Once I am in the room, I slowly and quietly go to the corner of the library and fall to the ground. I don't wipe off my tears, I just let them fall down my face. I take off my heels and let out a whimper, but just one.

I look around and see books every where and only a few lights on. Some books are on the ground near me. I look around once again and see no one here, no one noticed I left. Killian didn't notice. No he was too wrapped up in what Milah was whispering.

My heart hurts even worse when I think about how he focused on Milah and not caring that I left the room. I know she is his girlfriend and it shouldn't hurt as much as it should but it does.

All of a sudden, I hear the door open. My head lifts up hoping it was Killian, August, or even Graham. I just wanted someone to notice how hurt I was like August had said. I hear couple of giggles and whispers and realize it's just some stupid couple.

I get up and grab my shoes to find somewhere else to think and cry. I turn and to see the couple and realize it's Milah and Killian. I see her holding his waist as he move her backwards. Milah turns and sees me.

She laughs when she realizes who she is looking at, "Is Emma Swan having a horrible time at the dance?"

Killian's head snaps up to me when he hears my name. He freezes once we meet each others eyes.

Milah walks up to me and laughs hard, "Are you crying? I can't believe the tough Emma is crying!"

I don't look at her but at Killian in the back. I can't see his total face in the dark lighting but I can see his figure and eyes. My heart cracks just looking at him. I feel like I'm about to fall. I finally look to Milah who is 2 feet away from me. She is wearing a sexy black dress that shows more skin than it should.

"Laugh at me all you want but you will never get the best of me." My voice cracks as I say it, my cheeks all red from the tears and more on the verge of falling.

"Seems like I already have. Hook will always be mine and I think you finally realized it." She folds her arms.

Killian walks closer to us. I see his shirt unbuttoned, hair all messed up with some of her lip stick on his mouth. "Emma, love-"

I hold up my hand as I use all my strength to hold my tears a little longer, "I don't want to hear it, Hook. I'll go. You enjoy the night." I walk away not looking back as the tears fall from my face with no sound. The second time tonight I don't hear my name being called or someone telling me to stop.

"Well thank you Emma. I hope you have the worst night." Milah calls from behind.

I hear Killian whisper, "Shut up." Then him calling out to me, "Emma after the dance-"

"Don't bother. I'm done." I said loud enough for him to hear. I walk out of the library with tears falling down my red cheeks as I hold onto my shoes.

I look around the hall and see only a few couples but no Graham or August. The tears fall harder down my face. I pick up my dress and start running up the stairs. I keep going until I find myself in the gardening room.

I drop to the ground not caring if my dress will get dirty. I look at my glass shoes and let out another whimper.

Killian didn't follow me. He chose Milah.

I start to breathe heavily, my chest rising and falling fast as the tears fall off my face and onto the shoes.

I had so much hope in Killian. He gave me unrealistic hope that is now killing me inside. I knew the moment I fell for him I would get hurt but I let myself get hurt anyway.

I felt like someone had just taken my heart and ripped it half, then just flung it on the ground. I feel so alone and broken at the moment but most of all I feel worthless. Graham didn't notice me leave. August didn't notice me leave. My friends didn't notice me leave. Killian didn't notice. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice. They bickered all week and I let it be but now it got to the point that they didn't even care about my opinion in it all.

I was crying because Killian didn't go to the library for me. Or because he didn't notice me in the fight. Or because he didn't back me up when Milah was laughing at me. I was crying because he didn't come after me.

I look at my shoes then throw them across the room. They hit the ground but don't shatter. I wish they did. I wish I can just pick up the pieces and fix it like my heart.

I lay my head in my hands a burst out crying hard and loud.

"Emma? Emma!" David comes running in when he realizes it's me in tears. He kneels down next to me and wipes my tears away. I don't look at him.

"What happen? I couldn't find you anywhere." He asks and sits next to me and pulls me close.

I don't answer him but I put my head on his shoulder.

"Emma, what is wrong? I can't stand to see you like this." David pleads.

I whimper as tears roll down my cheek and say, "I put hope into something I lost years ago and it's all my fault."

"No, no, no, no. It isn't your fault, Emma." He says and kisses the top of my head.

"But it is."

"I know it isn't."

"Aren't you listening? I lost Killian to Milah! I lost Graham! I am crying like I am just lost the love of my fucking life! And he doesn't even care!" I raise my voice. I stare at my hand in front of me as he rubs my back.

"I know Killian cares." David says firmly.

My head snaps to him, "What the fucking hell are you talking about?"

"He cares about Milah but cares so much more for you, Emma."

"Oh really? Well, when I left the dance and went to the fucking library, he didn't care! He went into the library with Milah!" I stand up suddenly and point at him, "He stood by and watched Milah laugh at me cry and when I left he didn't follow me! So what you just said is bull shit!"

"Emma-"

"Bull shit I tell you!" I yell at him and grab my shoes.

"Where are you going?" David asks.

I walk down the stairs suddenly with a totally different attitude, "Wherever the hell I want!" I walk in the hall bare foot with David on my trail, "And don't wait up!"

I see Hook running up in front of me, "Emma please give me-"

"Get out of my way you asshole!" I shove him hard.

"Emma, nothing happened love!"

"I'm not your fucking love!" I am so pissed and truthfully I don't know who I am mad at more or the real reason I am anymore. All I know is that the bar is waiting for me right now. It's like all my anger after these last two weeks finally came out and I don't give a shit anymore. I see Graham and August come out of the gym and roll my eyes and keep walking. I hear someone being punched behind me, my guessing its David punching Hook.

"Ems, I have been looking for you." Graham say as he walks up to me.

I give him a really fake smile, "No shit."

"Emma I was-"

"Dont. Fucking. Care." I hold in my anger.

"Swan, I am picking you! I don't care about Milah anymore I don't want to lose you." Hook calls from behind me.

"Don't give a damn!" I say not even glancing his way.

"Emma I think you should sit down." August finally speaks up.

I turn around and walk backwards as I look at all of them, "You might not give a fuck of what I think but I'm going to tell every damn one of you what I think! Hook, go fuck your girlfriend. David, go get your happy ending. Graham go get laid. And August, go find some girl worth your time because I am not."

They all start talking to me at once but I just turn around and walk out of the school. They all follow me out like a trail of ducks. I get to my car and get in it. All the guys want me to get out and talk to them but I just turn on the engine and drive away not looking at them again. I had so much in my head at the moment that I didn't even know where I was going. I hit the brakes and lay my head on the wheel, the street was empty.

I let out a deep breath, "Okay Emma, get it together. Where do you want to go?"

I just want to go back to Killian. After 2 minutes, I decide on going to a bar. I don't go home to change, I just go straight to the bar I went to with Killian before. I stop thinking about all the problems I am having and the ones I will face tomorrow and the ones with Killian. All I think about is which way Killian took me last time to the bar.

xxx

I park the car and grab my wallet, keys, and leave my shoes in the car. I walk into the place and see it surprisingly quiet and only a few people here. I go sit at the bar counter. I slowly sit on the stool trying to make sure I wasn't going to rip the dress.

A woman comes up from behind the counter, "Rough night?"

"You have no idea." I laugh lightly.

"What can I get you?" She asks.

"I will start with coke and rum, more rum."

"Can I see ID please?" She asks.

I let out a breath, "I'm not 21, but because I'm wearing a wedding dress can you make an exception?"

She laughs, "Deal, by the way I'm Tink."

"Emma." I reply back.

She comes back with my order and leans on the counter, "You look like shit."

I give her a look and she continues, "Well, for a maid of honor you look like shit."

I take a sip of my drink, "I'm not even a maid of honor."

"How does that happen?"

"Long story."

"I got time. I bet you're the last one coming in tonight." She pulls up a stool on the other side of the bar and takes a bud light for her.

xxx

After my second drink I feel like I'm best friends with her. The other bartenders are taking care of the rest of the customers while she listens to me.

"Wait, so he said he picks you and you still walked away?" Tink asks in shock.

I lean my head on the counter and groan, "I did but its funny. I don't regret leaving. I regret telling him I don't give a fuck."

"Why dont you regret leaving? He seems like Mr. Perfect the way you described him." Tink takes a sip of her drink.

"All I was thinking about at the moment was leaving the shithole. There was so much pressure on me at once and I have been holding in all my feelings."

"I know the feeling. You want everyone to understand your fucking pain but they are all wrapped up in their problems to realize it."

"Yeah, I feel so done right now, like I am just giving up on every shit that I wanted that hurt me."

She laughs a little, "You two love birds have some crazy shit to work out."

I nod, "I know but I think the worst is over. Can I be honest with you?"

She takes a sip, "Totally! I feel like we're best friends now!"

"I don't think it's worth it any more."

"What is?"

"Killian and I."

"You can't believe that."

"It's just that I have been hurt, left, tormented, humiliated so many fucking times I feel like it's just easier to move on than to face it all over again."

"Either you had too much alcohol or you just need to hold onto hope a little longer."

"I don't know."

"Well I do know. You know what you need?"

"What?"

"Love, Emma. You need love."

"I don't think-"

"You're just saying that because you're losing hope, but I promise," She takes my hand, "I promise you and Killian will work it out as long as you hold onto hope."

"You think?"

"I know."

"But-"

"Don't 'but' me, Emma. Killian said he picks you so tomorrow, he will either prove it to you or he will go back to Milah."

I give a panic look at what she said.

"If he picks Milah, you can come here and I will give you as many free drinks as you want." She smiles at me.

"Good." I laugh.

"You know what they say, you always need a fall back and that's her."

I lift my drink, "I will drink to that."

She raise her drink and laughs, "Cheers to love and hope and fall backs."

I set it down and laugh lightly to myself. I am sitting in a bar during a dance in a wedding dress drinking with a woman I just met with no shoes on.

"Hey, we should get each other's numbers to hang out!" She squeals.

"Totally." I give her my number and realize I left my phone in the car, "Just text me later. I left my phone in the car."

"Ok great so are you going to take my advice?"

"Do I have I choice?" I chuckle.

"Nope." She grins.

"Wait a minute. What time is it?" I ask.

She looks at her phone, "1 in the morning."

"Shit! I got to go! See you later." I pick up my keys and wallet then throw a 20 dollar bill to her.

I start walk to the door in my big puffy dress when Tink calls out, "Hope it works out!"

"Me too! Good night!" I yell back to her. I walk out of the bar in relief. I was driving to the bar so frustrated and pissed and now I walk out care free.

I get to my car and shove my dress and me inside. I drop my wallet into the passenger seat and take a deep breath. I pick up my phone before I start the engine.

I have 20 calls and 30 texts from the girls, 5 calls from David, 3 calls from Graham, 1 text from August, 15 calls from Killian and 20 text messages. I drop my phone back in the seat without looking at any of them and start the engine.

I drive home.

xxx

I slowly and quietly open the door when the dog that ruin the dresses comes running up to me waging its tail. I quietly close the door and kneel down to the dog and pet him. I realize he doesn't have a name tag. I pat his head and whisper, "Pongo, that's officially your name."

Pongo licks my hand at the sound of my voice. I stand up and go up to my room. I open my door and turn on my lights. All of a sudden, 3 girls come and hug me tightly.

It was Ruby, Regina and Mary Margaret. They all let got of me after a moment.

"Where were you! The guys said you just drove away!" Regina speaks up.

"We looked everywhere for you!" Ruby explains.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Mary Margaret adds. I walk to my bed and sit down without saying a word. I notice all the dirt and dresses are gone and are replaced with pillows and the girls' bags. Pongo jumps up and lays next to me. All the girls are in their pajamas too.

"What are you guys doing here?" I finally speak up after a long moment.

All of their mouth drop when they hear me say that. Regina speaks up first, "We were worried about you for 2 hours and all you can say is why are we here!"

Mary Margaret puts a steady hand on Regina shoulder, "We told your mom we were sleeping over and you were out getting snacks for us."

"We totally saved your ass so explain!" Ruby demands.

"Okay, Okay. I got pissed, didn't want to hear the guys bickering anymore so I left to go to the bar." I shrug like its no big deal.

"So you just left!?"

"You went to a bar looking like a princess?"

"It's not a big deal girls."

"NOT A BIG DEAL!"

"We had to pull some strings for you not to get busted!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Wait why were you so pissed?"

"Long story."

"Tell us!"

"I get out of this dress first?"

"No!"

"Let her!"

"Pongo get down!"

"You named the dog Pongo?"

"Yep."

"I like it."

"Shut up Ruby now tell us everything!"

"Lower your voice Regina!"

"Okay Regina and Ruby go get the snacks, Mary Margaret help me get out of this dress then I will tell you girls!"

"Fine but I'm getting Jelly Belly's."

"Yes! I'm with Regina on the Jelly Belly's!"

"Here let me help you Ems."

xxx

I finally get out of the dress and into pajamas. Regina and Ruby got tons of snacks for us. Mary Margaret puts the radio low while grabbing tons of pillow and blankets. We all are in a circle eating junk food while we talk about the dance.

"Hold up, you left even though Hook said he pick you?!" Regina as in shock while stuffing her face with Jelly Beans.

"Yes! I was so pissed at the time I didn't care!" I explain.

"I wonder what will happen on Monday." Ruby say as she lays on her belly.

"Tink said he will either prove it to me he picks me or he will go back to Milah." I answer her.

"On the bright side Zelena is leaving tomorrow!" Regina comments.

"I know right, are you guys keeping the dog?" Mary Margaret asks.

I look at Regina and she looks at Pongo who is laying next to her. Regina smiles brightly, "I actually always wanted a dog."

"Pongo is staying." I smile, Pongo wags his tail.

"Okay let's talk real business." Ruby demand, "What is going on with you Ems?"

"What do you mean?" I raise an eyebrow and eat some popcorn.

"I mean what do you feel for Hook now?" She asks.

I groan, "I don't know. Tink thinks I need hold onto hope but feel like I should give up. I feel like its easier to just move on than to face everything we had all over again."

"Oh Emma don't think like that." Mary Margaret says.

I lift my arms up, "I just feel like no matter which path I take, I will never get my happy ending like you guys. So why bother with something that will just make me have more pain."

"Emma you deserve a happy ending and happy endings always start up with hope." Mary Margaret explains.

"I know but-"

"Emma, you need to hold onto hope." She says.

"Yeah, just let him prove it to you that you do matter and everything will change." Ruby comments.

"You really think he will still pick me after I said I don't give a fuck?"

Regina rolls her eyes, "It's Hook. He will either do nothing at all or go all for it. It's not just half way with him."

I smile at that comment," Hold onto hope, okay I think I can do that."

"That's the spirit now lets talk about something else; this is making me feel really depressed." Ruby laughs.

"Let play what are the odds!" Regina squeals. They start playing but I don't listen. I grab my phone and finally check my text messages.

K: Emma please talk to me.

K: Call me please.

K: I know you're mad, love, but let me explain.

K: Swan, I didn't mean to hurt you. Just text me back.

K: I pick you.

I just look at all the messages but don't answer any of them. I take a deep breath at the messages then put the phone down and join the girls.

**AN: So this chapter is mainly about how Emma finally snapped. Emma felt alone and realized she was given false hope from Hook. She flipped out, who wouldn't? She lost her boyfriend then puts her hope into Hook hoping he would pick her! She finally released all the pain and suffering tonight. Has she gave up on hook? Is it worth it to her anymore?**

**I know not the best dance in high school.**

**PLEASE FOLLOW / FAVORITE / COMMENT! until next time!**

**PS. I have had a good friend help me with the grammar!**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: I pick you

"Okay is it official?" Ruby says when we jump into her car for school.

"Yep that fucking witch is out of here!" Regina says and puts her seatbelt on.

"Oh my god is that a bruise?" Mary Margaret turns to face us in the back and points at Regina's chin and my busted lip (We tried really hard to cover it up).

I look at Regina with a smirk at the memory, Regina mirrors my face expression. Regina turn to Mary Margaret and her smirk widens, "Yep its a bruise."

"How the hell did that happen?" Ruby asks as she drives to school.

_"Go say goodbye to Zelena." Cora shoves me and Regina to Zelena. We slowly and casually hug her. We are at the airport her plane leaves in 30 minutes._

_She moves her head closer to us and whispers, "I have one last present waiting in your rooms."_

_Regina and I pull back and look at her dead in the eye. Regina speaks up, "You fucking didn't."_

_"Oh I fucking did." She smirks._

_"What did you do!" I ask in a harsh voice._

_"You'll find out when you get home." She winks at me._

_"Or you can tell us now." Regina threatens and takes a step closer to her._

_"Nope." She grins._

_I look at Regina then back at Zelena, "You know Zelena Regina never got to finish giving her present to you. I think we should give it to you now."_

_Her grin drop as Regina and I walk closer to her, "You fucking wouldn't."_

_"We fucking would." Regina says then punches her._

"Lets just say we gave her our present." I laugh as Mary Margaret gives me a confused look.

xxx

I walk into Mrs. Blue class late ( I have been late to ever single class today). I haven't talked to Killian and its really pissing me off. He texts me he picks me and I don't see him at all, he doesn't even talk to me or see me.

When I walk in Mrs. Blue is just as pissed as me, apparently she isn't having a good day either. She taps her toe and stares at me, "You're late again."

I raise an eyebrow and laugh, "You don't think I fucking know that!" Okay I might be on the edge of my seat right now. I am just so mad that Killian hasn't talked to me all day.

"I will not tolerate that tone Mrs. Swan." She demands.

"Well your damn well getting it." I tell her. I look around the room and my eyes go wide, Milah has a bouquet of roses on her desk. She smirks at me when we make eye contact.

I would start crying at the flowers but now I am just plan old mad. He tells me he picks me and he gives her flowers? At that moment I decide never to give him a chance.

"Get out of my class. Now!" Mrs. Blue interrupts our stare contest.

"Fine have a good life mother fucker." I say then walk out the room. You know how I said I was really pissed? Well now I am 10x more pissed. I pick you my ass.

I walk into the office and see Killian lounging outside of Gold's office. He looks up and smiles up at me, "Hey did-"

"Fuck off Jones." I order and sit next to him.

"Swan-"

"I dont want to hear it."

"Love-"

"I'm not your damn love!"

"Come on-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Emma-"

"Go to hell!" I get up about to storm off, fuck going to the office it isn't worth it.

"Emma Swan!" Killian stands up as he raises his voice.

I turn around and let all my furry out, "I told you to go to hell!"

"But-"

"To hell!"

"Emma you aren't listening!"

"Damn right I'm not!"

"Well-"

I step closer to him and point a finger at his chest, "Dont you well me! You tell me you pick me and I walk into my classes and you aren't there then I see Milah with a bunch of roses!" I step around him and walk right into Gold office without knocking.

I see him talking to a kid in the chair I usually sit in, "Gold just give me a detention slip and let me go back to my shitty life."

"Fine." He says simple and writes me a slip. Normal Principles would be pissed, or call my parents, or even suspend me but Gold is a simple man that likes me.

I take the slip from him and storm back out of the room without looking at Killian.

"Emma please-"

I turn around and point my middle finger at him, "You're a real jackass you know." I turn around and ignore him calling my name.

xxx

I walk into the cafeteria alone, everyone is waiting for me at the table. I glance over at Milah's table a see her with two bouquet of flowers now. I stare at them until I bump into my lunch table.

"Whoa someone is off in space." Ruby laughs once I look away from Milah's flowers.

I shake my head then sit down, "Sorry I am just a little pissed."

"Does it have to do with anything from the dance?" David asks.

"A little." I say simple and toss Regina's apple into a trash can.

"Hey I was going to eat that." Regina defends.

"Well you can always go get it." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Okay now you have to tell us what's the matter." August says.

"See Milah with the flowers." I point to their table, the groups nods, "Well the other day Killian said he picked me but by the looks of the flowers I guess not."

"They could be from another guy." David volunteers.

"Bull shit. Plus after what I said to Killian in the office I am now 100% he doesn't want me." I add.

"What did you say?" Regina gives me a knowing look.

"I said every curse word I could think of and I also have detention from Mrs. Blue." I explain.

"Oh yeah I saw that in her class." Ruby comments.

"Are you okay Ems?" August asks.

I nod, "I will after detention when I do get a drink from Tink."

"Tink?" David asks.

"Long story." I laugh.

"Want us to come?" Mary Margaret asks.

"You drink?" Regina laughs.

"Well no but I will go and hang out with her." Mary Margaret points out.

"I guess so." I shrug as I look one last time at the flowers Milah is holding.

Graham comes and sits down with us but doesn't say word or even look at me. I smirk at the scene playing in front of me. We use to be the cutest couples ever and now we are just strangers.

"Hey Graham." I says, he just nods. All the people in the table give me a look like what are we supposed to do.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask him.

"No." He says simply as he takes a bite of his food.

"Oh then why aren't you talking to me?" I ask and tilt my head.

"I am right now aren't I?" He says.

I stand, "You're such a fucking coward." I turn away and begin to stomp away.

"I am a coward? You were the one who left the dance!" Graham stands up.

I roll my eyes and turn back around to face him, "You're a damn coward and you know it! You can say a few sweet words and smile but when I am at my worst you are a coward and that is why I can never be with you again."

I walk away clutching my fist until they are white.

xxx

I come in late again in Mrs. Gold's class but this time I will try to be nice. She stops talking and looks to me, "Mrs. Swan please take your seat."

I nod and turn to the kids in the class, I see Milah have another damn flower bouquet. She smirks at me then sniffs the flowers. I start to walk to my desk when I see Killian in the room. He begins to stand up and come up to me. I heart stops and I speed out the room hoping he isn't following me.

I dont know where I am going but I just dont want to talk to him. I hear my name being called by Mrs. Gold then her tell Killian to sit down. I shut the door and don't look back, I hear the door being open and my name being called by Killian. He runs up to me and holds my shoulders, "Emma please let me explain."

"No! No for the thousandth time no!" I shove him out of my way.

"Emma-"

I turn around and shove him, "You broke my heart, broke a promise, lied to me and then you torment me by giving Milah all these flowers! So no! I dont want to hear your shit excuse! I am so done with you!"

"Come on love-"

"I said it a million times, I am not your damn mother fucking love!" I demand at him then go into the girls bathroom when he doesn't leave me alone.

I shut the bathroom door and I hear him say on the other side, " Emma just talk to me!"

"We're done talking Hook!" I say through the door.

I don't hear any response but footsteps walking away. I sink to the ground and take a deep breath. A few more hours until I can go see Tink I tell myself.

xxx

I am in detention with Mrs. Blue and its the worst. She has her eye on me and Hook is behind me trying to give me notes. So far he has given me 5 notes and all of them ended in the trash without a look. Me and Mrs. Blue are having a staring contest, I lounging in my seat with my arms folded.

She finally takes out a book, she opens it and starts to read. I finally take out my phone and read the message Regina sent me 10 minutes ago.

_**Hey were going to bail you out!**_

_How are you going to come up with an idea?_

_**I got an idea.**_

_Really?_

_**Yes you're not the only one who can make good plans.**_

_Fine but it better not come back in my face._

_**Its fine! So where is the bar Tink's at?**_

"Are you guys texting about the bar I showed you love?" Killian whispers all of a sudden. I turn around and hit him.

"Dont read my messages!" I whisper at him.

"Jones, Swan!" Mrs. Blue says.

I point a finger at Jones, "He fucking started it!"

"And I am going to finish it with you, go to the seat in the back!" She demands.

"With pleasure!" I snap and take my books to the back.

Once I sit back down she goes back to her book. I take my phone out and text Regina.

_I know where, if you bail me out right then I'll show you._

_**Okay fine we're on our way.**_

I am about to put my phone up but I get another text its from Hook.

_**Were you guys talking about the bar I showed You?**_

_Leave me alone!_

_**I know Tink, you have to be talking about the bar.**_

_Just fucking leave me alone!_

I put my phone up even though I get more texts from him. All of a sudden Mrs. Blue's class phone goes off. We all look up and she talks into the phone.

"But sir-"

"You gave her detention and-"

"I know-"

"Okay fine." She hangs up the phone and looks to me with a mean look, "Mrs. Swan you are dismissed."

I smirk and get up not even caring why. I hear Killian curse then asks if he can make a quick phone call. I shut the door before I can hear an answer from her. I see the girls walking up to me.

"How did you do it?" I ask once they all reach me.

"You dont want to know." Regina laughs as we walk outside to Ruby's car.

"Then I won't. Now I need a drink." I say as we jump into the car.

xxx

I walk into the bar with the other girls, it's busier than the other night but not a big difference. I see Tink talking with some guy. She notice me then lights up, she looks at her phone then quickly looks back to us.

"Hey Ems!" She squeals.

I give her a weird look and say, "I need a beer, Hook didn't pick me." I point to the girls, "This is Regina: Sis, Mary Margaret and Ruby but you dont have to give them a free drink."

"Oh really? I am sorry about Hook, coming right up." She pout but it doesn't reach her eyes. I take a seat next to the guy she was talking to, the girls join me.

The guy next to me and finishes his drink then turns to me, "What kind of name is Hook?"

"Long story." I shrug as I wait for my drink.

"You look a little too young for a drink." He comments and raises an eyebrow.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I lean on the bar.

He chuckles, "Nope in fact I am too. The names Peter, Peter Pan."

Regina giggles, "Like the movie?"

Peter smirks, " Regina right? Like the movie, mean girls?"

The other two girls giggle. I smirk, "So how did you find a place like this?"

Tink has been in the backroom for awhile now.

"Tink's my cousin, I just came back from England." He explains.

"Oh that's nice." I say.

"Nice for you or for me?" He winks.

I give him a stern look, "Look buddy you're not going to get lucky so quit now."

He puts his hands up, "Sorry! My bad lovely."

That last comment made me on edge since Hook always calls me love, I turn back to the girls as I wait for Tink.

"That guy is kind of cute dont you think?" Ruby grins at Peter, he winks.

"Oh no. I just want to drink my sorrows away not get laid." I laugh.

"Well the best way to move on from Hook is to be distracted." Ruby comments.

"Where is Tink with my drink?" I change the subject and search the room.

"Yeah she is taking a while." Mary Margaret says.

"Wait a minute Tink is holding a vase of flowers." Regina points to Tink coming out of the back room.

Tink has a bright smile on as she sets the vase down in front of me then lays a paper down next to it. She looks up from me and says, "They are from Hook and he told me to write this card for you word by word."

I look at her for a minute then pick up the card and flowers. I get out of my seat ready to throw them away when the girls stop me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Throwing it away!"

"Read the damn card first!"

"No way."

"That's my girl."

"Peter!"

"I'm not your girl!"

"Emma just read it what is the worst that can happen?"

"Emma please I will give you unlimited free drinks if you just read it!"

I finally stop walking and turn to Tink, "Unlimited drinks?"

She nods slowly, I take a deep breath and sit back down at the counter. I set the flowers down and look at the paper for a moment then open it up.

Emma love

I am dearly sorry for all I put you through. I hope you haven't thrown this paper away. I want to make it up to you and to tell you the truth of what happen. I want to tell you the truth, how you make me feel, show you I pick you but I rather tell you in person than on a stupid piece of paper so hopefully I am here when you turn around.

I look up at Tink for a moment and give her a is this fucking real look. She grins and nods up, I slowly turn around and see Hook at the door. I turn my body around all the way, still holding the note in my hand. I get up and take a step toward him, I look at him then the note then back at him with my mouth open.

He walks up to me and puts his hands in his pockets (He only does that when he is nervous). Once I dont say anything for the moment he goes ahead a talks, "Swan those flower weren't for Milah."

When I dont say a word he keeps going, "They were on your desk and she must have took them before you got to class. I told her we were over the moment you left the library at the dance. All the flowers were for you and I was in the office because I was in your locker. I was going to put a lovely note in your locker but they caught me before I could. When I said I pick you I meant it, you mean too much to me to lie."

He take a deep breath then runs his fingers through his hair, "I know I am not some romantic poet, if I was I would tell you all the loveliest words. I would tell you how good you make me feel and how you're the light in my life when its dark. I would make a lovely gesture to prove I rather have you than any other girl. You make me the best person or rather my favorite self." He chuckles lightly, I have some tear falling down as I hold in my smile.

"I would tell you how you mean everything to me... but hey I am just some stupid Jock."

The tears fall from my face while hide my smile, "All fucking day I thought-" I take a shaky breath, " you didn't care about me anymore, that you still were with Milah, that I was a fool for falling for you. My heart was so broken, so hurt, so hopeless. And now you come in here telling me I was all wrong! Telling me all these perfect words. Telling me you did pick me! Well let me tell you something you stupid damn motherfucking Jock-"

I crumpled the note from earlier and drop it to the ground then grab his jacket and pull him in for a kiss. He puts his arms around me tightly as I hold onto him, he crushes his lips on mine. I move my hands to his hair and kiss him harder. I hear people hollering at us. Suddenly he lifts me up and spins me as we kiss.

He slowly sets me down and pulls away his head enough for him to look into my eyes. He brings up his hands and wipes of my tears. I laugh and kiss him again and again, he laughs with me.

"Does this mean-" I begin but he pulls me into another kiss.

"Yes. Yes. A million times yes. We can be together love." He grins.

"Lets hear it to the two love birds!" Ruby hollers as others holler. I turn my head to the girls and laugh as more tears fall.

"Let get a booth love." Killian whispers, I turn to him and nod as I kiss him again. He takes my hand and pulls us to a booth in the back. I look to the girls and they are talking to themselves.

Once we sit down Tink comes over with the flowers and our drinks. She winks at me then walks away.

I look back to Killian and he has a huge smile on, "I promise I will get you the flowers you were supposed to get."

I laugh, "Let Milah have the pity flowers, I have something better."

xxx

"Look at those two, they are so happy together." Mary Margaret smiles as she takes a sip of he soda.

"Right! I can't believe how long it took for them to get together." Regina smiles.

"Not to add how much they had to go through just to be together." Mary Margaret adds.

"What do you think Rubes?" Regina asks, she turns around when she doesn't hear her voice. Ruby is talking to that Peter guy. Regina grabs her arm, "Come on Rubes, Victor remember?"

Ruby smiles at Peter then turn around to the girls, "Yep, I am Victor's lady."

Ruby look to the love birds and smile brightly, "They are adorable! Can I go see them now?"

"No! Let them have the night together, alone." Mary Margaret laughs.

xxx

"So this whole time you were just trying to tell me that the flowers were for me?" I giggle in embarrassment.

Killian laughs, "Of course sweetheart but every time I tried to talk to you, you would just curse at me."

I laugh even harder, "I'm so sorry, I do have a cursing problem."

Killian moves his head closer to me and smirks, "I do love when you curse, more when its not at me though darling."

I smirk, "Really? People think its mean." I laugh as he shrugs.

"I think its hot." He whispers.

My smile shines brighter as I laugh, "Well it is fucking hot in here."

He move in to give me a kiss, "Well I think its hot in here because of me this time love."

I pull away and raise an eyebrow, "Really I didn't notice." I try to act serious but ends badly.

He smirks at me and leans back, "Darling I am always the reason its hot."

I am about to say something when Peter comes up to us and slides into the seat next to me. He puts his arm around me and takes a sip of his drink then sets it down, "So how is the new lovely couple."

Killian points a finger at him as he squints his eyes, "Hold up, is that you Peter?"

Peter grins, "You remember mate, its been a very long time Killian." He holds up a hand Killian shakes it.

"What are you doing here?" Killian asks then points to me, "This is Emma."

"Oh I know who this sweetie is." Peter winks at me as I roll my eye, "Lets just say I haven't been every good in my last school."

I put a hand up, "Hold on, you're still in school?"

"I said I was young." Peter shrugs, "I came to move into Tink's apartment and I will be getting into another school here in about a month."

"What school, Swan and I here are going to storyBrooke High." Killian asks.

"I have no clue, Tink's working it all out." Peter says then winks at a girl from another table.

"So how do you two know each other?" I ask still giving Peter a glare for his arms around me.

"He comes here every day when he visited Tink and we hanged out when he was here, we're pretty close. So you're here for good mate?" Killian asks.

"Yep my old man couldn't stand the sight of me so he kicked me out and that's when Tink came in." Peter explains as he lights a cig.

For some reason I am getting a bad vibe from him and its not because of the drink or cigarette.

**Peter pan is coming to town! So Emma and Killian are officially a couple! What does that mean for Graham and Milah? What will happen to the love birds in the future? Something tells me that they still have a few battles to fight!**

**PLEASE follow / comment / favorite!**

**Until next time! **


End file.
